Red Rain
by TwIsTeD Phantasy
Summary: IN PROGRESS Vampire fiction, Yugi X OC...yeah, I'm aware there are too many of these...go read a canon fic or somethin'. Sarah is a halfling vampire and Yugi is a normal human...or...is he? Apparently not, as all the red clan vampires want a piece of him
1. Prologue Let the games begin

L.W.K: Hey everybody! Nice ta see ya!

SDX: Hey!

L.W.K: Everyone, meet ShadowDreamerX. The reason I am able to have this story re-posted in peace.

SDX: Yup. This story will be exactly the way it was, because L.W.K is having me post it here.  
She'll continue to write it, and have me post up the new chappies...but let's get to the old ones, shall we? From here on in this chapter, it's all L.W.K! Take it away, gal.

L.W.K: Thanks...-Grins-

* * *

Okay, I suppose I should explain just what caused this or something to that effect. Well I have been reading a ridiculous amount of vampire stories. I wanna write my own now.  
  
With encouragement from my fellow writer and friend Divey, I have decided to write an idea I had for a story. Please no flames. You CAN tell me if you don't like it however. Just nicely okay?  
  
No straight flames.

Unless I need 'em for s'mores...

This story includes an OC from my other stories, known as Sarah Katoma from the world of Yu-gi-oh. This story is also, as I'm SURE you guessed, is AU.

For the people who don't know what that means: Alternate Universe.

I didn't know what this meant for a long time, so I know I would've appreciated the explanation.

Also, as you know, this is a vampire story.

For those of you who don't KNOW my character Sarah, It doesn't matter. You don't need to know her for this story. It's AU. -Shrugs- This is an experiment. If you guys LIKE it I'll post more.

For the heck of it (And for the very nice writer that inspired me to write it) I'll finish. But as far as posting it goes, I won't bother unless I get a good response. Please note something though...I am working VERY hard in a lot of other things. (Outside the computer) I hardly have any time to take breaks at ALL. You guys are lucky that my favorite thing to do when I break is write. And answer e-mails from my dear friends... Yes. You know who you are. Hello.

Warnings: This contains...a possible slight Yami Marik bashing. Oh yeah...and Bakura isn't exactly in a good light here.

Bakura: I vant to suck your blood...! MUWAHAHAHA! The roll I was born to play...!

L.W.K: Oh shut up. -.-; Idiot...I had to give him THAT roll...-Sighs-

Bakura: What did you call me mortal?!

L.W.K: I am no mortal...

Bakura: O.O;; WHAT ARE YOU?!

L.W.K: MUWAHAHAHAA! I am...a WRITER! -Cackles-

Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHH! -Shrieks like little girl- HIDE ME!

L.W.K: -Giggles and turns to readers- Told ya so.

Other warnings: This story will be freaky. You are reading a VAMPIRE story. Blood sucking...the desire for blood...cutting...biting...possible mutilation. Oh yeah...and Angst.

So, let's go people! DISCLAIMER!

Sarah: -Sigh- Yu-gi-oh doesn't belong to the lady winged knight. If it did...it would be one WEIRD show...and Yami Marik probably wouldn't exist. Malik would though...

L.W.K: And ACTION!

Chapter: Prologue: Let the games begin.

* * *

In a town dipped in shadow, cries ring through in the night. Pain and stress abounding. Ringing through the stone roads. The dark night's moon smiling mysteriously at the quaint town below. Ominous feelings covered in shadow. Something is happening tonight. A woman shrieks again, more pain then before.

Suddenly the pained shrieks stop. The few passers by stare to the building where they came.

A dark figure smiles. Another cry comes into the night air. But no longer from the woman. It is a child.

The young one coos at the figure that holds it. Fearing neither shadow nor light. The woman also smiles before drifting into a peaceful sleep. Repose as lovely and as deep as rest eternal.

Other figures watched with scowls as the figure holding the child rejoiced. Some looked to the woman in revulsion, others looked to the man. It seemed impossible that this event would take place, and yet it did. Everyone was surprised and amazed...as much as they were angry and disgusted. It was against every thing they knew...every law...every moral rule. Something WOULD be done.

Fate smiled. Such impossibilities becoming realities intrigued it. Darkness looked worried as its brother smiled. The light had planned this for a long time.

And yet...behind its smile there lay uncertainty. Darkness smirked. His brother's plan would fail.

Putting its own in the dark...uniting the two...it was impossible. Light and Dark played games as such...but this time the darkness was sure that his opponent had made a fatal mistake. He would not be out done.

Light watched the figures surrounding the child. Frowning as it paced. Its plan was going along well...but how long would the child be protected? When should the next step be put into play? Light had beaten darkness many times...it would not lose...not this time.

However, other times the darkness had taken hold.

Light would pierce darkness or darkness would smother the light into oblivion.

Combining the two...was it possible?

Light turned to its work...there was more to be done. There was one more element to this plan.

Darkness chuckled and light smirked. "Let the games begin." Dark declared to the other.

"They have already started my brother..."Light answered.

#####  
  
As some time passed again cries rang true through the air. The bright light of morning shed through...

Revealing another figure. A lady with a warm smiling face and a man who seemed strong yet kind...beauty spun about the room and joy flooded from it...

Again light took to smiling. Here was the chance it had been waiting for. This was the one.

Dark glared at his brother. Fury and hatred towards the small infant began to grow. This was unexpected to say the least. But it mattered not...It was just beginning. Only the start of what was to come.

Light smiled once more and proudly exclaimed. "Make your move my brother...I have finished mine."

Darkness glared. It was about time...

"And move I shall..." It said and with that the sky darkened. The time of the light was done.

* * *

So that's my prologue. Simply the beginning. The next chapter will be coming soon. I don't even know the name for it yet...but it will be out as quick as I can make it...Yes...I know there are no bishies or boujos here. PRO-LOGUE. Get it? Muwahahaha...

As they said...let the games begin.


	2. Savior of light: Dark Angellight demon

Okay, so once again, I'm back. Shrugs I hope you people liked my prologue. This would be chapter one. Yes, I'm actually getting to the action/drama/angst part of the plot. Of course, the prologue was the start...but this is where I start everything else. -Smiles-

L.W.K: BEFORE I go into my usual humor I want everyone to know something. I dedicate this story to one person who really has encouraged me on this site. It's because of her that I'm writing this so if you have thanks and you like it, then please be sure to thank her. I refuse to take all the credit...although...if you WANT to give me credit then I won't exactly complain...

But now to introduce this wonderful person, my dear friend and fellow writer "Divey."

Yes Dives, I dedicated this whole story to you. It wouldn't exist without your encouragement, girl! So enjoy! And readers: LEAVE REVIEWS THANKING HER! I insist! Please. And if you don't like it, blame the whole thing on me. Three cheers for Divey!

All characters present: YAY DIVEY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!

Thank you,

Now onto my humor start that I always have before a chapter:

L.W.K: Who here thinks I can't write a creepy vampire story with bloody bites and stuff?

Every character here: You can. We know. -Sweat drops-

Every reader: How should we know?

L.W.K: Good point...Well then...review! Tell me! -Grins- Well...let's move guys! We have a story to do.

Yugi: The L.W.K or the lady-winged knight doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, or me (no matter how much she wishes she did.)...The only thing here she owns is her ideas and Sarah.

Sarah: I can't believe she created me...-Facefaults-

L.W.K: Oh get over it, Sarah! Roll fic! Oh, and just to let you know, I say "they" when I haven't or don't wish to give away the gender of the person. So unless I make it perfectly clear that it's two or more people...Oh -Sigh- ...I think you guys get it. Right?

* * *

Down the dusty stone streets of a moonlit town a small figure walked peacefully. Smiling sweetly as they went. As they walked a presence appeared to surround them.

"Who's there?" came the voice from the young boy.

No answer was heard. The night was silent. The only voice was of the winds. They seemed to push him forward as if to say "move quickly! Run with my speed! You must not linger here." His eyes widened.

Shadows moved through the night. Someone was there. He had no question in his mind. He turned from the shadows and ran with all his might.

But it was too late.

He crashed into someone's chest. Falling to the ground harshly. He heard evil cackles of men. Two others jumped out from the shadows. The one he crashed into picked him up by his collar.

"Come on boy...let's have a little chat..." The man said before laughing and carrying him into a dark alley with the others following.

A shadow gazed upon the street bellow. Frowning slightly as they watched. There were more common thieves and thugs about, despicable little creatures.

'Idiots...What the...?' The shadow watched the scene more closely and snorted in disgust.

'Picking on kids now, are they? That does it. If those bottom-feeding rats are going to bully anyone, the least honor they could have is to pick on someone their own size. I don't care **that** much...but it's just plain revolting.' They mused before leaping down to the alley.

The men laughed as their leader held the kid up like a prize.

"Lemme go!" The boy demanded while kicking and squirming about. But it only made them laugh more.

The man punched the squirimg figure, instantly quieting him. It had knocked all the wind out of him and as a result he had to catch his breath, so he couldn't struggle any more.

"Quiet, punk!" The man barked into his ear.

"Enough fooling around...for now...Just give us your money." Thug one muttered.

"I told you! I don't have any!" The boy said gasping from the blow that the man gave him.

"Well then...I suppose we'll have to have some more fun beating on ya then, won't we?" The leader said with an evil gleam in his eye. The boy recoiled as the man was about to hit him again...before the blow connected with his face a voice rang out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice chided from the shadows.

"And just why's that? And who are you?!" The boss asked looking around. Nothing there...

The shadowed figure grinned.

"I was hoping you ask that. As for who am I? I make all your worst nightmares look like child's play." They answered in a cold, emotionless, and evil tone.

The boss of the gang shivered. This person, who ever they were...there was just something about that voice. Icy waves ran up and down his spine.

"A-and WHY shouldn't I punch the runt?" The boss asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"Because...it's not nice...And I don't LIKE it when people don't play nice." The voice replied tauntingly.

"Coward. You don't even show yourself." The man replied cockily.

"Oh? Well then...how's this?" The shadow said jumping down in front of the three men. Gracefully landing in a crouched position and then straitening up to their full height.

They wore a black cloak that covered their body well. A matching hood covered their face. They also wore black gloves and a weapon appeared to hang from their side. Black boots with a silver emblem on them covered their feet. They smirked in the moonlight.

"Now...I'm gonna tell you once, and only once. Let the boy go. **Now**." The figure commanded.

The boss only laughed.

"You want him? Come and take him. Boys! Show 'em!" The boss commanded and stepped back to watch the fun.

The figure shook their head. "Alright...but I'll give you a fair warning first. I'm **not **in a good mood tonight. You don't wanna mess with me."

"Bring it on." The first thug replied. Thug two grunted in agreement.

The figured shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The boss watched from the back of the alley still holding the boy.

"This will be good..." He commented with the evil glint back in his dark eyes. The man blinked and gasped.

As soon as he had blinked, the figure had already knocked down one of his men by the looks of thug two on the floor unconscious. The other one was being held in the air above the figure's head.

"I told you so." The figure taunted, smirking as they threw him into a wall.

"Y-you! How?! How can someone be so fast? What ARE you?" The boss asked in shock.

The figure's head snapped to him, their gaze seemingly burning right through him.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't forget about you. Since you decided not to join the fun I hope you enjoyed the view. And by the way...just **who** is the coward here **now**?" The cloaked shadow asked casually as if talking about the weather.

The man dropped the boy who had resumed squirming for a slight minute. The boy landed with a thud and he tried to crawl away, he ended up in a fetal position with his hands covering his head.

The boss rushed at the shadow in anger, (A/N: Not to mention stupidity. Sorry folks, no bright baddies yet.)

The shadow moved quickly, but the man managed to grab the very edge of the figure's hood.

The man's eyes went wide with shock.

"Y-you're a...GIRL!"

"Dolt, of course I'm a girl. And you...You will remember this night to the end of your days, you disgusting rat. You'll never hurt another soul again." The shadow announced darkly.

In a fluid movement the shadowed girl picked up the thief and punched him in the gut. Then did one of the most surprising things to anyone, anywhere...at least anyone who didn't know about those that lurked in darkness.

She bit into his neck, leaving two identical crimson marks. Blood poured from the holes.

"A...A vampire!" The man shrieked in a raspy voice before he passed out. His eyes dilated. She let him dropped to the ground with a sickening thud and frowned at the disgusting taste in her mouth.

"Yuck...Man...! What does he do? Smoke five times a day? Gross...Ugh..." She muttered. Shivering in pure disgust. "Good grief...I wish I hadn't have done that...Bleh..." She gagged a bit and finally remembered just why she had to beat up those goons in the first place. That boy...

She looked over into the corner of the alley. That guy might have seen her bite the thief...that could be a problem...especially if the kid was injured. What if he was scared of her? Then what? She shrugged and slowly approached him.

He was in that position again where his hands covered his head. Now that she could see him close up, she noticed that he was very strange looking indeed. His hair was spiked and a combination of three colors. Most of his hair was ebony, his bangs were golden, and the edge of his hair was a striking crimson color. He wore a dark blue jacket and pants of the same color. Underneath was a pure white shirt. She examined him and would say that by sight he was around 12...maybe 13...he was pretty short.

However, she could tell by the aura she felt from him, (A/N: Aura...everyone has one in this fiction, it's just that no one can sense them but a few people.) that he was older. She would have probably insulted him by guessing. He was probably teased about that. He was about 15 or 16...though at the moment she really didn't care...

He was trembling slightly, but she couldn't tell if he was scared or just cold. It wasn't exactly WARM outside right now.

She took a step forward right before a powerful scent hit her nose. The scent of blood.

It wasn't the goons either...it was definitely that boy. The scent stood out powerfully...something about it was very different. She winced...there wasn't a lot to smell...but the smell...it was driving her crazy.

'Accursed vampire senses...too strong for their own good...did I have to have such a good sense of smell?! Ugh...Am I drooling? That...ugh...I should check out his wound...' She thought, purely irritated.

This was the last thing she wanted to deal with...but it couldn't be helped. She saw a small cut on the side of his face. Just a tiny bit of blood trickled from it. She nudged him carefully.

He looked up feeling dizzy. A figure hovered over him. 'That person...who beat up those guys that attacked me...' He tried to talk, stand, walk...anything! But he sadly bearly had anything left in him...

"Who are you...?" He asked weakly before blacking out.

The girl groaned in annoyance. Great! Now the guy just passed out on her! She snorted. Tonight just wasn't her night...Or was it? She shrugged again...

'Well, if I'm gonna go to all this trouble, I might as well bandage him up and carry him home.' She thought sighing.

She reached into her cloak and pulled out some bandages and a bit of medicine. That smell was really starting to go to her head. It smelled wonderful...and that was the problem. Frowning, she carefully put a bandage over the cut along with a tiny drop of her medicine. The smell receeded and no longer filled her nose.

Now what?

'Oh yeah...I still have to get him home...' She mused. 'Which way? I guess I'll just follow his scent and that'll lead me to his house...'

She picked him up and carried him in her arms like a baby. He was surprisingly light. Carrying him as delicately as fine china, she sniffed the air. The winds were in her favor now. She smirked. Maybe tonight was getting better after all...

She followed a trail of scent. The one to her left out of the alley was fresh. Apparently that was the way he had came from...the one on her right was faint, but she could tell it was more concentrated. That was the way he was going...easy. She would go along this road until she reached his house. Now how would she get there?

She paused. Normally she'd just jump through the top of the alleys...but she had a new burden in her arms...she could still go...but at the moment she was a little afraid of dropping him.

That would be ironic wouldn't it? Save him from thugs and bullies only to drop him from twenty feet in the air and hurt him worse then any of those guys could...If he lived, he'd sure have one hell of a headache...

Oh well...walking wasn't her first choice...and if his house was far she'd go back to plan "A" and just hold him tightly or something...but for now, she would have to settle for walking.

#####  
  
Boy's POV (POV - point of view)

'I feel something warm...it's all around me...who is that person anyway? I think I'm moving...no...something's moving me. I feel so tired...I can't move...I'll just...rest. But...what is this thing?' He opened his eyes slowly...it was that same person who rescued him.

They were carrying him, apparently looking for his house...or something...it was a girl as far as he could tell. His vision got hazy and blurry. She looked a bit older then him. Her face looked determined and fierce. Her eyes appeared sharp and aware. She blinked suddenly in surprise and looked down at him. He smiled gently but his tiredness overcame him once more.

#####

Girl's POV

She frowned. He did it again...he woke up and then passed out before he could say anything. He had smiled sweetly at her. She thought about that carefully...

'Well...I guess that means he isn't afraid of me...either that or he's delirious...he must be tired though...it is late and that mugging session doesn't exactly help you feel bright and awake.'

Her eyebrows went up. His house...this was his house! She looked at the building in front of her...yep. She smelled his scent in one of those rooms. It was a small house...a quaint little shop was across from it. Flowers decorated a garden outside of it, and a small stone path lead up to the door. The house itself was white and light blue.

She went up to the door to knock before nearly smacking her head in realization of her stupidity. If someone DID answer...then she was sure they wouldn't be happy at anyone besides him at their door at this hour. And just what was she supposed to say anyway? How about...

Hey there! I found your son/brother/this guy getting mugged by these street thieves. So, I decided it would be fun to beat them up with my powers. I saved him, bandaged him up and then I used my super-human nose to sniff my way back here. So...is he yours?

No way!

And obviously it would be locked so the door wasn't an option...she didn't feel inclined to look for a spare key...maybe the kid had it on him?

...Then again, she also didn't feel like frisking him either...She blushed vaguely at what might happen if he woke up while she was doing it...She'd rather explain to his parents or whoever else was living here how she found him instead of why she was doing that...

She sighed again...looking up she saw a window was open.

'Thank heaven! At least I have SOME luck tonight...not much though...'

Carefully jumping up on to the sill, she steadied herself. She closed the window as quietly as she could. Smirking again, she noiselessly crossed through the room. This was definitely his. His scent was thick here. It smelled like sunshine, flowers, and spices...

She set him down on the bed. She nearly left, except he'd probably want to know who she was...she frowned. It didn't really matter...but...well, it was bad manners to just leave like that.

Amethyst eyes blinking open in the dark quickly interrupted her musings. He was awake.

(A/N: I'd leave off right here...but I'm only on page...6?)

#####

He looked surprised at first and he examined his surroundings. Finally he turned back to her. A faint smile crossed his face once more.

"You're that person who saved me back there in the alley." He acknowledged cheerfully.

The girl in front of him shrugged slightly. It hid the slight bit of nervousness. She honestly didn't know what all he had seen back there. She nodded slowly.

"That's right..."She responded finally.

He looked at her in wonder. His eyes slightly wider then before, he was cute like that.

"What's your name?" The boy asked timidly.

The girl didn't answer.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" The he asked now increasingly uncomfortable. He might have upset her...

"Nothing really...It's just kind of rude to ask a person's name before saying your own. But I don't really mind." She answered casually.

"Oh! I'm sorry...my name is Yugi. Yugi moto..." Yugi replied shyly.

(A/N: I can finally stop calling him "The boy" or "The kid"!!! YAY! Btw...you guys knew that was coming right? I mean...you didn't think that was YAMI or anything...cause that...would be a certain degree of weird that...just isn't.)

"Yugi...I like it...It means "game" if I'm not mistaken. I guess you would call me Sarah." Sarah answered.

Yugi looked thoughtful for a minute.

"What do you mean, "I would call you"? Isn't Sarah your name?" He asked.

'...how do I answer that one?'

"Well...I have more then one name actually. But everyone calls me Sarah. Another name I have is "Kyuuketsuki Ohime-sama no kage" but I just go by Sarah." She explained.

Yugi blinked.

"I can see why..." He nodded slowly. "Oh, I almost forgot...Thank you for saving me."

"Think nothing of it. I just did. It wasn't any trouble." Sarah shrugged. "I hope I didn't wake any of your family getting in here..." Sarah said thoughtful.

Yugi looked sad for a moment.

"I don't really...have a family. I used to live with my grandfather...but he died a few months ago..." Yugi admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Yugi." Sarah replied sympathetically, but mostly in a solemn, almost emotionless voice.

For a second the room was quiet, until Sarah remembered one last thing.

"Say, Yugi? What all did you see back there anyway?" She asked, trying to keep her tone casual.

"Well...I saw you drop into the alley and I saw you fight those guys, but after that guy dropped me I tried to run, but I couldn't and I was too tired to anyway. So I mostly tried to hide until it was over."

Sarah nodded, but on the inside she breathed a sigh of relief. She was already pretty sure he hadn't seen what she did because of how nice he was being. She honestly didn't know how he'd react if he knew the truth. And what surprised her is that she was afraid that he would hate her for it.

Why? Why did it even matter? Many people already hated her...what was one more person? What was one more voice in her mind that told her what she truly was...?

She shook it off...this was nothing. She would leave now...it would be left at that.

Sarah stood up to leave.

Yugi looked surprised and sad.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked with a small hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm leaving." Sarah replied bluntly.

"Why? You're not mad or anything...are you?" Yugi asked.

"No...why would I be?" Sarah asked, turning. She looked at Yugi, studying his face and the emotions written on it.

"I just...do you...think we'll ever see each other again?" Yugi asked her hopefully.

Sarah sighed. So many questions...she just wanted to leave...normally she'd probably say no. But...she might as well present what hope she had, because Yugi seemed very depressed to learn that she wasn't staying.

"Maybe...I can never say for sure...but perhaps we will see each other again some day." Sarah said kindly, before walking to the window and opening it again.

Yugi's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?!" He asked right before she nearly jumped out the window.

"Well...I was thinking about leaving...or did you not hear me before?" Sarah answered, amused by his reaction.

"B-But...D-Don't you wanna use the door or something?" Yugi asked a little surprised that she was just gonna go and jump out a window.

"Nope. It's more fun this way." She said with a smirk. With that, she leaped out the window and landed as gracefully and stealthily as a cat.

Before Yugi could ask, Sarah proved she was way ahead of him.

"I'm fine, and yes. I like doing that. Oh and I knew you were going to ask that because everyone else does when they see me do that for the first time." Sarah acted almost as if she was reciting it out of a textbook.

Yugi blinked.

"Goodbye Sarah..." Yugi whispered.

"Bye..." Sarah whispered back just loud enough for Yugi to hear.

She turned and began to rush through yards of the homes around her. After going a little ways she climbed up a roof that was a little higher then the others and sat under the moon for a short minute. As she stood to leave something suddenly occurred to her.

'Tonight is the beginning of the prime feeding season of vampires...that means...I wonder if Yugi will be okay...' She thought starting to slightly worry about the young boy she had met. She instantly stopped herself.

'What am I saying? Anyway, he'll be fine. He is alone, but he isn't a prime target. Sure he's easy prey, but he's in a part of the neighborhood that vamps don't like. I think a slayer might even live around there. I have NO reason to worry in the first place.' Sarah thought dismissively...right before a cry rang out.

Sarah's eyes widened. That was unmistakably only one person. That was Yugi.

Sarah sensed a vampire's aura close by. Yugi was being attacked...

'Damn it! This is SO not my night...I might as well have left him tied up in a den of wolves! Heck...for all I know I basically did...that would be a cruel irony...this **whole **night is a cruel irony...' Sarah mused angrily as she raced over the tops of the buildings back to Yugi's house.

'Please let me make it in time...'

* * *

And that's the end of my first chapter. Please review peoples! And I'm not telling you what that Japanese name means till later. Sorry...the Japanese studying people do get an unfair advantage here...but I don't think you guys will get all of that anyway...

That is all...

Oh yeah, and DIVEY THE WRITER ROCKS!

One more thing...Divey! That's what I meant by...that insult thing...I'm SURE you get it by now. -Grins and laughs-


	3. Mystery of the light: Hikari no Ume!

Okay, well I'm back again. In case you guys didn't know, when I said possible Marik bashing...I meant his YAMI. Grins However, I gave **Malik, **the lighter side, an interesting role. Well...What am I waiting for eh? Ahem!

**Dedications!** WAIT! I SEE YOU TRYING TO SKIP THIS PART! YOU COME BACK HERE AND READ WHO MADE THIS FICTION POSSIBLE YOU MEANIE:

This story is dedicated to my goldfish: spunky. Lol...Just kidding. I don't HAVE a goldfish, much less one named spunky. This story is ACTUALLY dedicated to "Divey". NOW GO READ HER AWESOME STORY WHEN YOU'RE DONE HERE!

Thank you...(And yes Dives. I'm doing this each chapter lol. Grins)

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Malik and Malik fangirls everywhere. Have a ball. This is one of the best lights I have ever put him in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Vampires, any bishies what so ever, OR bloody scenes...However I DO own the weird idea for this story, and all the characters I create...Including Sarah-chan!

Sarah: -- Don't remind me...

L.W.K: You know you love on...admit it! Grins

Sarah: No.

L.W.K: Darn.

Yami: She just did...what kind of idiot are you?

L.W.K: Don't know...how many kinds are there?

Yami: Facefaults I...

L.W.K: Yes people...I bash myself on purpose...Why? I don't know...Smiles disturbingly BOINGY! START!

Warning: Slight ooc for some characters. But that's to be expected in an AU ne? (Mostly ooc for Malik, but I think this is what he's REALLY like underneath it all...)

Other notes: Japanese translations at the bottom.

* * *

As Sarah raced among the rooftops, the shrill cries grew louder. She mentally kicked herself. She should have sensed the vampire from a mile away! It **really **wasn't easy to hide a vampiric aura. In fact, Sarah was one of the few that could fully do it successfully...

So why couldn't she sense it?

She continued to fly through the biting cold night air like a spirit of the wind itself. Her hair floated behind her, as did her cape adding to her appearance. Her senses didn't smell blood...not yet. There was still time...but she would need to move even faster...she pushed herself to her limits. No longer using reason or even thinking about what she was doing. All she knew was that she must get there.

'_Yugi...I have to reach him...I just have to...!' _

Had she have had the time she would have been questioning why this was of such importance...even though Yugi didn't deserve such a cruel fate...why was it of such great importance that she **must **save him?

But she had no time to think. Only time to move...move quicker...

'_Go faster...faster...go **faster**!' _she yelled mentally.

* * *

Yugi screamed again for help. This creature just attacked him...he ran from it like it was a bad dream...but it didn't matter how he ran. This thing keep catching up to him...it wore a dark red cloak and it had red flashing eyes. Its skin was so pale...whiter then snow itself...and yet such a sickly color.

Yugi kept trying to run, but he ended up in a corner...he was trapped. That was it...he couldn't do anything anymore more.

The creature grinned in a feral manner as the lust and hunger in its eyes grew.

"_Yesyesyesyesyesyesssss..._my _prettypretty..._I've done it." The creature cooed in a dark hissing voice.

The dark fiend crept forward slowly, enjoying every moment of its victory. In a last effort Yugi cried out.

As soon as he had, a dark figure crashed through the window. Yugi heard a low growl.

"You called?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Sarah!" Yugi exclaimed, both relieved and surprised to see her.

"_Nonononono...minemine..._" The creature hissed.

"Shut up, you vile little leech." Sarah hissed back.

The pale creature grinned again in evil joy as it launched itself at Sarah. Sarah leaped with the same speed and power. They became locked in a battle that looked more like a dance. Sarah's eyes brimmed with as much fire as the creature's. Though her fire was not driven by wanting, but anger and hatred to this evil.

Yugi kept up with them as best he could, but it was so hard to follow the intense wrestle of power and battle of wills. The speed they moved with was incredible. Little did Yugi know was that this was a slow battle as far as Sarah's went...

Sarah was mostly on the offensive, but she was trying to test out the other's strength. The creature was more on defensive and was looking for an opening that it could use.

Sarah grunted in frustration. This thing wasn't all that powerful and if it came to pure brute strength, Sarah would have won hands down. However, there was such a will to win in this thing...such desperation...and yet...it seemed like a power lust.

Sarah took a blind swing to see what kind of reaction she would get to test their defense.

She managed to contact with its chest, throwing her opponent off. It hissed in pain.

"No...I **will **have the Hikari no Ume!" The monster thundered in a low voice of fury.

Sarah stepped back in shock.

"H-Hikari...no Ume?!" Sarah repeated quietly in surprise and wonder.

The creature took this chance to swipe at Sarah with its claws. However, Sarah was ready. She grabbed the claws in mid-swipe, stopping its strike.

"How dare you..." Sarah said, her voice dark. She pulled out a sword that hung from her side. It was pure silver and shinned brightly in the moonlight pouring in from the broken window. Sarah slashed across its chest.

It shrieked in horrific pain while it clutched its wound.

"_Nonononono...!" _It cried. It reached a desperate hand out to Yugi and tried to rush at him. Yugi closed his eyes tightly.

But nothing came.

He opened them again to see Sarah panting for breath as she held a wooden spike that pierced through the creature's chest.

She sighed in exhaustion and let the spike drop. It hit the ground with a thud and with it, the creature.

Yugi slowly approached Sarah who was still panting slightly. He looked over the new decoration to his floor.

"Thanks again." Yugi mumbled quietly.

"Like I said before..." Sarah started tiredly. "No problem. I just did. Sorry about your window." Sarah added chuckling.

Yugi laughed.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi assured, grinning.

There was a slight pause.

"Sarah? W-what is that...thing?" Yugi asked.

"A she-vamp." Sarah answered quietly.

"A what?" Yugi asked confused.

"A female vampire..." Sarah explained.

"Oh...So that's what they look like." Yugi murmured thoughtfully.

Sarah blinked. She looked over at Yugi.

You've never seen one before?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well...No. Actually I asked my grandpa about them when I was little and he said they would never visit us." Yugi replied.

"That's...odd. Vampires don't usually visit this side of town, sure. That makes sense...but how would your grandpa **know** you'd never see one?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know...grandpa was a little strange actually...hey Sarah? What's...the "Hikari no Ume"?" Yugi questioned.

Sarah frowned.

"I don't know **exactly**...but I intend to find out." Sarah stated solemnly, trying to figure out what she could do. There was only one person who would know about this.

She turned to leave once more.

"Wait! You're not going to leave me here again are you?!" Yugi shrieked as his fears returned. "What if another comes?" He protested, with his gem eyes wide at the very thought of facing another shadow alone.

Sarah bit her lip.

"You're right. If one came then there's a good chance another will. But...I can't take you with me." Sarah admitted, frowning.

She though for a second and then smiled.

"I have an idea. Yugi, I have something for you." Sarah announced and took off her glove. Then she reached into a small bag that hung from her belt. She pulled out a small cloth and unrolled it. Then she carefully picked up a necklace that lay in it. She held it out for Yugi to see.

It was a silver cross.

"This silver cross necklace wards off vampires. No vampire can touch it. And if they try, they'll get one very nasty shock from it. So if you wear it, no vampire can touch you." Sarah explained.

Yugi looked skeptical.

"Are you sure it works?" Yugi hesitated.

"Yes. Positive." Sarah assured him calmly.

"And it wards off **all** vampires...right?" Yugi asked again, still skeptic.

"Yes! **All **vampires. Now just put it on already." Sarah ordered, irritated from the questioning.

Yugi smiled and slipped it around his neck.

(A/N: I know you all must be very confused right? I mean, it sounds like Sarah's lying right? Well I've got news for you. Sarah is telling the truth. All vampires are warded off. ALL. Grins You'll see...Giggles and sings in a sing-song voice I've got a secret and I ain't tellin'!)

"Now I have to leave. I'm going to see one of my old friends and see if they know something about why that vampire attacked you. I'll be back soon though...I promise. Just NEVER take that necklace off. For ANY reason...do you understand me?" Sarah asked while warning him in a very stern voice.

Yugi nodded slowly, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Good. I promise I'll be back very soon." Sarah repeated and left through the same window she entered from.

'_Time to pay a visit to my dear friend...I hope he's in the mood for visitors...' _Sarah thought smirking.

* * *

Sarah dropped from the sky to the door of a tall old building. It smelled like books, old wood and dust. It **was** pretty old...very fitting for her friend. He loved history.

She was going to knock, but thought the better of it. Honestly he probably wasn't going to answer.

'_Too busy...as usual.' _Sarah mused.

She looked up again. And her mouth promptly twitched upward in the whisper of a humored smile. Another open window...it figured.

'_Guess he learned from last time I dropped in. If I don't see an open window, I make one.' _She thought, chuckling quietly.

She climbed up the wall in two leaps and slowly dropped inside.

'_Funny...When was the last time I ever used a door or knocked, anyhow?'_ She thought with her trademark smirk.

"Hmm...Let's see...where's his study?" She inquired aloud.

She crept down the corridors until she reached a redwood door with a golden handle.

"Here we go..." She said quietly. She slowly opened the door and went inside.

It was like a library with some of the oldest books in the world. They were all over the place. Shelves lined all the walls. The books were all sizes and shapes and colors. There were a few chairs and tables, but at the very back of the room, was a desk. And there he sat.

The one and only Malik Ishtar.

He looked up from a particularly old book after hearing her enter. He smiled warmly and brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Well if it isn't Sarah! Amazing...so you've finally come to visit me eh? It's been forever..." Malik commented, standing up.

"I can't help it! You **know **I'm always busy. And look who's talking, bookworm." Sarah retorted.

They both shared a laugh. Malik and Sarah had been good friends for a long time. They were both kind of like outcasts. Malik however, had a love of history and old books.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit eh?" Malik asked.

Sarah gave a weak smile.

Malik half-smirked in amusement and half frowned.

"Okay...what do you need to know?" Malik asked while rolling his lavender eyes.

Sarah looked insulted.

"Hey! Just because I'm here, it doesn't mean I want something from you." Sarah retorted indignantly.

Malik chuckled again.

"No...it's because you're here **_and _**you have that look on your face." Malik replied, smirking playfully.

Sarah would have taken a swipe at his arm if she honestly didn't need a favor.

"Fine! Yes...I **do** need something." Sarah admitted.

"I knew it! You never come here unless you need something..." Malik whined.

"That is **so **NOT true!" Sarah said and sighed. "Look Maliky, I really am sorry okay?"

Malik laughed at his old childhood nickname.

"It's okay. Say...isn't it hunting season?" Malik asked a little nervously, suddenly solemn.

Sarah shrugged.

"Yeah...So?" She asked.

Malik looked very uncomfortable.

"Umm..." He stuttered a bit.

"NO! That's not...you...no! That's **not** what I need. I already ate anyway." Sarah said exasperated and proceeded to do her own version of an eye roll.

"Okay...Then what do you want to know?" Malik asked, a smile now back on his face.

Sarah sighed again, something she'd been doing a lot.

"Uh...Well...you know the ancient texts right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, of course. Out of all the things I was interested in, you already know that the ancient texts was one of them." Malik replied.

"Hrm...I can't remember that lecture you gave me...wasn't there something called the "Hikari no Ume"?" Sarah asked.

Malik would have normally been very irritated that she called his lessons "Lectures",

But this time he'd let it slide. Sarah was coming to him for help and she actually wanted him to tell her about his interests, and that was pretty rare. Even though she had come to him for help on such things a lot more often then she'd admit.

Other then that, she'd be polite enough to listen if he really badly wanted to share something, but he could tell she didn't really share his enthusiasm.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, there was a thing called the "Hikari no Ume" and it is in the ancient texts. I'll read some to you." Malik said looking over the book he had been studying.

"Ah...here we go. "The Hikari no Ume shall appear to the world and will unite with the daughter of tsuki, to bring peace to the sides of power." Or in other words..." Malik started.

"So...who's the "daughter of tsuki"...and what does it mean?" Sarah interrupted.

Malik sighed.

"I don't know." He replied.

"That REALLY didn't help...anything else?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm...Well it says that the Hikari no Ume is believed to have the power to change the world, and purify the darkness." Malik said reading out of the book.

Sarah blinked.

"Okay...This is "supposedly" bigger then I thought. So, what if a vampire...or vampires for that matter, thought that they found the Hikari no Ume? Like...A child?" Sarah asked.

"Umm...Well...Let's just say that this kid better say his prayers." Malik said frowning.

"How so?" Sarah asked.

"If the kid is the Hikari no Ume, then that power in the hands of a vampire would be disastrous." Malik said truthfully, and then quickly realized what he had said so he added "No offense..."

Sarah shrugged.

"None taken. I know I don't exactly have the best family tree. Besides...I hear people call me "demon" or worse ten times a day...and that's on a **_good _**day when I'm acting at my **_nicest_**." Sarah smirked.

"And what if it's a bad day and you're not at your nicest? Like if you're at your meanest?" Malik asked.

Sarah grinned in a manner that would have made anyone but Malik want to run for the hills.

"I usually snap their necks in half before they can call me anything." She murmured, smirking darkly.

"Ah...I see..." Malik said blinking. He could tell that Sarah wasn't entirely serious...although one might worry about the fact that she **partially **_was_.

"Well...I'd expected you'd say something like that, since I **know **you."

At this Sarah gave him a look that said "Oh REALLY? You **sure** you know me **that** well?"

Malik apparently didn't see this, or ignored it.

"Anyway, if the kid isn't the Hikari no Ume, then the vampire who catches him will be very angry when they realize he isn't. And they'll wanna take their anger out on someone, so since the kid is useless...actually, you'd know better of what their fate would be then I do." Malik finished.

"Yes...I do indeed." Sarah replied frowning.

"I remember what you told me about vampire torture...And it still gives me nightmares." Malik said shuttering.

Sarah shook her head.

"You don't know the half of it. That was my mom's little kiddy version. She told me that so I wouldn't get scared. I actually know the full extent now..." Sarah murmured thoughtfully.

At this statement Malik choked on air.

"T-That was the little kid version?!" Malik stammered with wide eyes.

"Yep. Dad was going to tell me the full version, but mom said it'd be a bit much for kids." Sarah replied. "Actually the full version sometimes gives me nightmares and **I** live with it." Sarah said while leaning casually against one of the old walls.

"I...don't wanna know." Malik muttered, feeling sick.

"Hey, neither do I, another thing we have in common!" Sarah announced, slight amusement making her lips twitch into a small smile.

"You vampires are morbid aren't you?" Malik asked.

Sarah stiffened. Her eyes darkened like the sea in a storm.

"Not **all** of us. You know that. If I were like the vampires who did that kind of thing, then you would be **past** dead by now. I'm one of the very few vampires that would spare a mortal like yourself." Sarah retorted, slight anger drifting in her voice.

Malik shifted in discomfort. He realized he'd hit Sarah on a very delicate topic and was now treading on thin ice.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't mean **you** were like that. I know you're not." Malik replied apologetically. "I also realize that you're not the only good of your kind..." Malik added.

Sarah immediately relaxed. The dark cloud that had hovered over her eyes had disappeared.

"I didn't mean to get so upset...it's just...You know why I'm like this, Malik. You of all people get me the most." Sarah sighed, raking a hand through her gold colored, ruby streaked hair.

(A/N: Just so ya know, Sarah doesn't normally have ruby streaks in her hair. Just in this story.)

"Yeah...I do. We've been best friends...And I owe you from saving me that day from those people." Malik said, his smile returning.

"Heh...that was when I realized how alike we were. You and I are both so similar because people have hated us for being different." Sarah was also smiling, but it was a sad smile.

"I know...wait...Something just occurred to me. Why on earth do you suddenly care about the ancient texts? You didn't ever really before..." Malik asked.

"Well...It's a long story." Sarah said and then promptly yawned.

"Well...I have all the time in the world. Shoot." Malik said smiling.

* * *

"And that's how I met Yugi. He's still waiting for me..." Sarah finished.

"Okay...So, do you think he's the Hikari no Ume?" Malik asked.

Sarah frowned.

"I don't know. I don't really think so...but regardless..." Sarah said trailing off.

"He's going to need protection." Malik finished for her.

"Right." Sarah replied.

Malik's mouth suddenly dropped open.

"Why the heck are you HERE?!?!?! GET BACK THERE!" Malik shouted, fully showing Sarah the meaning of freaking out.

Sarah chuckled.

"Relax...he has one of my famous cross necklaces." Sarah said with her eyes closed in peace. "It'll hold him for a while."

"Yes...A while. But you know that even those crosses have their limits." Malik replied.

"Yes, I just needed to buy time until I could figure this out." Sarah said coolly.

"Do you even believe in the "Hikari no Ume"?" Malik asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you want an honest answer? No." Sarah replied leaning against the wall casually.

"But do you think it could be real?" Malik prodded.

"Maybe...I really don't know, okay? Most people don't even believe in vampires and werewolves. And yet, I'm living proof. So how the heck should I know? I'm just not superstitious or anything." Sarah said lazily.

"However, like you said. Regardless of whether or not this boy is the Hikari no Ume...he needs protection. Someone has to watch over him." Malik said while contemplating these matters.

"Yeah, great...One problem. Several of the strongest vampires may go after him. Just WHO has that kind of power? AND wouldn't want his? I need someone I know and trust..." Sarah asked.

"Another vampire?" Malik asked.

"I said **TRUST **Malik. You have **got** to be kidding..." Sarah said scoffing.

"Someone in your family?" Malik persisted.

"No **way**. You know darn well about **my **family, Malik. There's no one I could ask." Sarah replied.

"Then you know that leaves only one choice." Malik replied smiling.

Sarah put a hand to her head in exasperation.

"Yes...me. I have to watch over him...this is just **great**...I'll blame my conscious. Accursed thing...but I don't really have a choice, do I?" Sarah said with sarcasm and reverted back to irritation.

"Bingo...If you ever need my help you know where to find me." Malik offered.

"Thanks Malik. I owe you, as usual." Sarah said smirking.

"No problem. You're more then welcome my friend." Malik said shrugging and went back to his desk. "Oh by the way I---" Malik started, but as he turned to see Sarah, he saw an empty room.

He sighed.

"I hate it when she does that. One of these days I'm going to pull that on her..." Malik said shaking his head and sitting back down at his desk.

* * *

Sarah dropped down to Yugi's house to see him cleaning up the mess. The vampire was gone and the blood was almost all gone. A fire was going in the fireplace and Yugi was just getting the last bit of glass. He looked up from his work and his eyes went from alarm to relief.

"Hi Sarah. How did it go?" Yugi asked.

Sarah shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Well...It looks like I'm your new bodyguard until everything is straitened out." Sarah said chuckling.

Yugi grinned.

'_Here we go again...this is just like me. I wonder what I've gotten myself into this time?' _Sarah thought and began to help Yugi with the mess.

Light began to smile again. He looked over to his brother.

"Told you so. I won't be beaten that easily." He said joyfully.

"I haven't **even** _started_." Darkness growled, its darkness intensifying.

Light sighed deeply, it's aura flickering with the action.

"I knew you'd say that. I'll be ready..." Light answered.

"We shall see...It will be fun to tear down a plan you work in for ages..." Darkness said with laughter that only darkness itself can do. The kind of laugh that makes the strongest whimper in fear.

* * *

A/N: One more thing. In case you want to know, Malik looks like himself okies? I really couldn't change our beloved characters' wardrobe.

L.W.K: Hmm...Not quiet right...but I'm still working on it...

Sarah: Just where are you going with this?!

L.W.K: Not telling, baka. Where's the fun in that?

Sarah: You aren't happy with your work, are you?

L.W.K: -Sighs- Nope. Too little action and the plot is moving too slow.

Sarah: You're on the second chapter!

L.W.K: -Smiles sheepishly- True...I've still got time...

Translations:

Tsuki: Moon

Baka: Idiot, moron, stupid, and exc.

Hikari: Light... But you knew that right?

Hikari no Ume: Not yet people. I don't wanna say just now...If you already know, you're probably nodding and smiling right now. -Grins-

REVIEW PEOPLE! IT'S THE BLUE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM! COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT! GO! GO! GO! GO REVIEWERS! Hee hee hee...YES! GO MY PRETTIES!

Bye now.


	4. And so it starts

Oi, minna! (Meaning: Yo, everyone!)

This chapter got seriously messed up in the notes when I was sending it to a friend. –Sighs- I kinda feel like crying right now, since that appears to be irreplaceable. Oh well...I guess this means...Freestyle!

Sarah: ...Scarier then any vampire fic in the whole world.

L.W.K: ...-Pouts- I'm trying to remember what I wrote! Mou...the chapter itself is perfectly intact.

The story is dedicated to: (I don't remember what I said, but...) DIVEY!!!!! That amazing and wonderful friend of mine who I like to make blush by writing this.

The chapter is dedicated to: Since I can't remember what it was originally dedicated to...it is RE-dedicated to...YUGI'S STARRY PAJAMAS! And character's blushing moments.

Sarah: -Blushes-

L.W.K: LIKE THAT!

Sarah: -Even redder-

L.W.K: Disclaimer please!

Spike: ...The lady winged knight doesn't own YGO, vampires, or me.

L.W.K: ...Darn. ROLL FIC!

* * *

'How did I find myself here again? Oh yeah...I remember. Conscious...evil little thing. And yet, I still have no idea just what I'm up against.' Sarah thought sighing.

She had helped Yugi clean up what was left of the mess, and was currently scanning the area for vampiric aura while Yugi got dressed for bed.

'Nope. Nothing...not a single vampire in this area. I sense some aura, but it's scattered. I figured that it would be like this. They're in the more populated areas...probably in alleys as usual.' She mused.

She had been waiting in Yugi's room. Finally she heard footsteps from down the hall. Yugi walked in the room wearing ice blue starry pjs. Sarah had a slightly hard time keep a straight face. It was a good thing that she had been able to be solemn in just about any situation, or else she might have actually been giggling.

Still...maybe...he looked kinda...

'Don't you DARE go there...' she growled mentally.

Sarah snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see Yugi blushing slightly. She soon figured out why, because she had been staring at him the whole time she was in thought.

Yugi saw her look away and mutter something like "nice pajamas." This of course, didn't help the slight tint of pink on his face to disappear any faster.

He went over to his bed and pulled back the covers, and slipped inside. Sarah watched him, and when he was finally settled in, she went over to his open window. She sat down on the window seat-like sill, with her back to the wall and left leg dangled lazily on the side. She crossed her arms and lowered her head. It was big enough for her to relax, but she still looked very aware.

"Are you sure you want to sleep like that?" Yugi asked while frowning.

"I'm fine." Sarah replied while looking out into the street.

"It doesn't look very comfortable..." Yugi said still a little unsure.

"Really, I'm fine. I've slept in places that were a lot less cozy. As far as I'm concerned, this is a four star hotel. So don't worry about it and get some sleep. Whether or not my sleeping area is perfect is the very **last **on my list of things to worry about. So it's not a big deal." With that being said, she closed her eyes.

Yugi still didn't feel that great about having her sleep on his window. I mean, wouldn't she like the couch better or something? He looked over at her sleeping form. She looked very relaxed, and yet it was kind of hard to tell if she was really sleeping.

"Go to **sleep** Yugi. **Now**." Sarah commanded without opening her eyes.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. 'Guess that answers _that _question.' He thought while drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

Sarah waited until Yugi's breathing became steady in sleep. She opened her eyes. She was eventually going to go to sleep, but not just now. Surprisingly, she didn't even feel tired. Which really **was **a surprise. After such a long night and two battles...even though the first one was more of a warm up...one would be expected to be exhausted.

Frankly, Yugi was right about the windowsill not being all _that _comfortable, even if it suited her. The reason she insisted on sleeping there is because that was the most likely place that a vampire would strike. In fact, she remembered vaguely leaving the window open to jump out and that was probably how the vampire got in.

Okay...now she REALLY couldn't sleep. Not only was she not tired, but also she was beginning to feel ever so slightly guilty.

Not a good mix.

Grunting in irritation, she quietly left her perch. But before going to the door, she looked over at Yugi. He was curled up slightly in his covers. His mouth curved up wards in a gentle smile that was both happy, and peaceful. His tri-colored hair rested on his pillow and his golden bangs lay gently across his face. No matter who you were, there was only one word to describe how Yugi looked right then.

Angelic.

'A defenseless human. My charge. The one I am forced to guard. That's all.' Sarah mused, frowning slightly.

She walked over to the door, and she scanned the area once more before she stepped through it.

'While I'm here I might as well investigate. I have a strange feeling about this house. And another thing...Yugi's grandpa. What did Yugi mean when he said his grandpa was "weird"?' She thought as she moved through the halls.

It wasn't too big of a house, but it was bigger then one would think from the outside. The one thing that really bothered Sarah was that there was this feeling about this house that was familiar and disturbing.

'I smell this...thing...like herbs.' Sarah thought while slightly sniffing the air.

"Well...I guess I'll let my nose guide me like last time...heh." She said quietly as she continued her walk.

She felt herself getting closer and the smell was a lot stronger. Plus that feeling was also stronger. There was one last hall...as she started to walk down it, something on the wall caught her eye.

'A...picture?' She thought as she stared at an oak wood framed picture that hung on the wall.

It was pretty nice picture, but it was also pretty old...maybe 12 or 13 years. A little boy with large eyes sat in the lap of an old man who was sitting in a chair. The man had suspiciously familiar spiked hair that was a silvery color. But what Sarah had actually noticed first was the boy. Large purple eyes that sparkled with innocence, a tri-colored crown of hair, blue clothes...?

There was no doubt. This was Yugi when he was a little kid and the man must have been his grandfather.

'Well, I'll agree with Yugi on the weird part. And yet, I get the strangest feeling of nostalgia.' With that thought, she continued down the hallway.

Sarah looked at the door and did a double take. There was a sign on the door. Not really unusual...except for one thing.

It wasn't written in any human writing. What was even weirder, was that the writing was familiar to Sarah. Far too familiar.

'_Vampiric_?!? This is vampiric writing...that...how? ...It says, "If you value your life, keep out." ...No _normal_ human knows vampiric writing. Except for Malik, but **I** taught him, and he can **barely** spell our alphabet!' Sarah thought glaring at the door.

This really didn't make any sense. No normal human would study vampiric writing, not to mention most humans didn't even **know **that vampires **had **a different writing language.

So the only way for a human to know, is for a vampire to teach them. But according to what she knew from Yugi, vampires never visited him and his grandpa...so even in the VERY unlikely case that a vamp **would**...it _still_ wasn't possible.

'Something really strange is going on. The scent is a lot stronger...and that feeling too. Only one way to figure this out. The answer to all this has got to be through that door. Well, what am I waiting for? A golden invitation?' Sarah mused.

She touched the door handle and felt an almost burning sensation. It stung, but she turned the doorknob as fast as she could. It opened a crack before Sarah had to pull her hand back.

She winced and shook her hand in the air from the slight pain. It went away after about a few seconds. Sarah turned back to the door.

"That was a surprise. If that was supposed to hurt me, then it really didn't work that well...actually, I was just caught off guard. It doesn't make sense. If it was supposed to keep intruders out, then why wasn't it stronger then that?" She muttered in curiosity with slight confusion playing on her face.

She pushed the door open, and revealed a small room with a large arm chair, very old books on one self, and on another there were all sorts of bottles filled with strange things, along with beakers, powders, and a few other items. The only other objects that were note worthy in the room was a peculiar staff and a big black pot.

Sarah smirked. It all made sense now.

'So that's it, old man? Yugi's grandfather was a wizard. Hn...so that's why no vampire ever dared to come near this place. That weird feeling was the remains of a vampire barrier. It must have just worn off today by the feel of it...and it was extra strong on the door because this is his study. And of course the herbs were all the stuff he used for material spells.'

She studied the things in the room. The books were spell books, information on vampires and werewolves, and even a book written by Yugi's grandpa himself. The black pot was a cauldron for the items on the shelves. And the carved staff was an enchanted wizard's staff for spells that weren't of the material kind.

'There's just one thing I don't get...how come the barrier spell only wore off today? It makes sense that it wore off because Yugi's grandfather died and spells usually wear off when the one who enchanted them dies...unless they are specific spells for that purpose. So why **now**?' Sarah thought furrowing her brow.

The recesses of her mind began to call back memories of times long past.

* * *

**  
Flash back**

"Now Sarah, for your lesson on enchantments. Most of the time when wizards or witches die, their spells wear off unless enchanted otherwise. However, when a wizard or witch is powerful enough, the spell can take longer to wear off...like a month or so. Especially if it's used for defensive purposes." A wise figure told a smaller version of Sarah.

"Remember this, because the information may prove useful later." Her teacher warned her.

"Yes sir. I will." Sarah replied nodding to her teacher and smiling.

End flash back

* * *

'That's right. I learned about this at the age of six...that was helpful.' Sarah mused, silently thanking her memory and her teacher.

'At least I know now...Yugi's grandfather probably didn't tell Yugi that he was a wizard...Which does make sense. It's not the wisest thing to do if you're trying to live as a normal human and co-exist with them.' She thought snorting.

"But something doesn't fit. I sense something else. Something...hazy...distant or faint...I can't tell..."

* * *

As she reflected on her musings, the night air drifted through the door bringing a scent that struck her nose. She cursed under her breath.

'Not again! Why me...?! Did I kick puppies in a past life or something?!' Sarah thought as she sped through the halls back to Yugi's room. Yugi had jolted up from his bed a few seconds ago and was sitting up with wide eyes.

"Is it...?" Yugi asked as quietly as he could.

Sarah clenched her teeth in anger. "I don't sense **_anything_**! I can smell it...but I can't feel a single wave of aura! What the heck is going on?!" She growled into the night air that slowly crept into the window.

A blood-curdling howl suddenly pierced the night air like an assassin's dagger.

Yugi's eyes widened. This was almost as bad as a horror movie..."What was **that**?"

Sarah sighed. "It's just a werewolf. Go back to sleep..." She muttered.

"Oh...okay..." Yugi said smiling as his tired mind began to process that statement fully.

"WHAT?! What do you mean, "**JUST **a werewolf"?!"

Sarah chuckled. "Relax Yugi...A werewolf isn't a big deal...trust me."

"Define YOUR version of "isn't a big deal" if you don't mind..." Yugi mumbled while looking at her as if she fell out of the sky. Then again...DIDN'T she?

"Yugi, werewolves travel in packs. Otherwise, they aren't a threat. A ten-year-old could beat one with a candlestick! This one probably isn't in a pack...or one of his friends would have answered him by now. And even IF they actually attack here, _which_ they wouldn't, they'd never get this far in town. And even in the **extremely **off chance that they DID...they probably wouldn't be after you. **_FINALLY, _**even if they _were, _I could take 'em. My blade is made out of silver. Besides, they know that and they aren't **that** eager to die."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes, because I know that they are right next to pond scum on the "danger" list. If I'm not worried, you don't have a reason to be. If **I'm** worried, then panic all you want." Sarah offered with an amused expression.

Yugi sweatdropped and nodded slowly.

Sarah was planning on going to sleep, when another sound pierced the air...the sound of maniacal laughter.

"If that was a wolf, then I'm a tie-dyed porcupine." Yugi muttered.

Sarah blinked. 'I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING! AGAIN! ...That laugh didn't sound human. And it wasn't werewolf because tonight is a night where they can't turn back. Someone up there hates my guts.'

"You're human. Trust me." Sarah assured.

"That makes me feel _so_ much better..." Yugi mumbled sarcastically.

"Aww...poor baby...are ya scared? Oh, I'll treat you right...unlike this foolish girl..."

Sarah glared. That wasn't her or Yugi...that's for sure. And it SURE wasn't human. The voice echoed from the roof. That meant it could only be one thing. Sarah stood closer to the window, guarding Yugi who was still in his bed at the far side of the room. A shadow dropped down to the window.

"A vampire..." Sarah muttered angrily. "I demand to know your business here. **Now**." Sarah commanded.

"Same as yours...isn't it?" The vampire cooed.

"What...? Is this a friend of yours Sarah...?" Yugi asked in confusion, his eyes glimmering in the dark.

Sarah grunted in amusement. "Hardly...And **you**. Shut up. You don't know my business here, nor is it something so vile."

"What's going on here?"

The vampire smirked. "Oh? So he doesn't KNOW?" He grinned in glee.

"State your business. **Now**. Or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Heh. Forceful for one so weak...I was led by the smell of light."

"Grr...**I** am no more weak then **you** are civilized." Sarah replied with an expression that dared him to test her statement.

"You wound me." He mockingly pretended to be hurt.

"That _was _the general idea..."

"You really don't know why I'm here do you? Well, allow me to make this perfectly clear then." He suggested and then lunged at Yugi.

Sarah jumped in front of him with her sword blocking him.

"I think I _already_ guessed you were hungry. I mean, why **him**?" Sarah asked while pushing him back with her blade.

The vampire stepped back and licked his lips. "Wouldn't _you_like to know?" He asked and made another dive at Yugi.

Sarah smiled and side stepped him, giving him full access to Yugi.

'You want him? You got him...'

He got about a foot from Yugi and then was hit by a flash of blue light. He fell backwards in shock.

"Curse...you...you horrid creature...! A cross..." He choked out as he tried to regain his strength and stand.

"What can I say? I have a few hobbies...and I'm generous. Besides, I think it looks great on him...wouldn't you agree?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

'Wow...it actually works...' Yugi thought, examining the silver necklace. A small spark still remained from the light.

Sarah grabbed him and shoved him, against Yugi's wall. HARD.

"Start talking." Sarah demanded, her hand poised on her sword.

"...Forget it." He growled, barely recovering from the blast. He glared into her eyes with his golden ones.

"Oh, of course...you're right...! I should just forget that the person I'm guarding has been attacked twice by some nutcase vampires, for reasons I don't know. I think I'll just have you fly off and tell whoever that I just let you go. And then I'll have a nice cup of tea and take a nap." Sarah suggested sarcastically with a fake smile that was cranked up a little too high.

She slammed him against the wall again.

"I **might **let you live if you tell me." Sarah emphasized her point with a silver one that was currently very close to his chest.

"I can never tell you his name..." He whispered darkly in an ominous tone.

"Never is such a horribly long time...and I'm afraid I'm just a **little **bit short on patience..." Sarah said tsking. Sarah thought about what he had said for a second longer.

"Wait...He? As in...no...Oh gods, no..." Sarah murmured, inwardly groaning. Then she smiled. That gave her an idea.

"I heard your boss really hates failure...doesn't he? Well, I guess I don't have to punish you after all...I'll just hand you over to **him **and **he** can take care of your..._mistake_..." Sarah trailed off.

His eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

"I'm sure he's told you the penalty for failing him." Sarah added grimly.

"...N-no..." He whispered in horror.

"Then let's make a deal. You tell me why you want him and I'll tell you where you can go..." Sarah proposed.

"There is no safe haven." He answered mournfully, "It would be better if I was just killed."

"Kirik no kage." Sarah spoke calmly. "I'll give you my entrance. But I want some answers."

His dark gold eyes brightened in hope. But then he frowned deeply.

"I came here because my master requested to bring light." He answered. "But that's...all I know."

"You're sure he's...?"

"Smell it for yourself...I'm sure." He answered nodding.

"...Do they know it's this house?" Sarah asked, almost dreading the answer to come.

"...Yes..." he replied solemnly.

Sarah sighed and dropped him. "When you get there, tell them that "The crimson raven requests forgiveness, and the shadows have granted their wish". Oh, and ask for Lithia." She muttered numbly.

He nodded, bowed, and left with a quiet thank you.

Sarah turned to Yugi and frowned sadly. "I'm afraid you might not be seeing your house again for a long time. Pack one bag. We're leaving tonight." Sarah announced as she stood by the window.

"...But...why?" Yugi whispered shocked and surprised. Leaving his only home?

"Because...They know you're here. They'll keep coming. They know you're in this house now. I have to get you out of here." Sarah informed him and shrugged. "There's nothing I can do."

Yugi nodded sadly and began grabbing things and putting them in a bag. Sarah waited calmly as he packed.

'I get it now...That vamp was sent by the vampire lord of the red clan. That's why I couldn't sense him. The emblem on his cape...stealth capes hide vampiric aura. If only from other vampires. He did that. Only HE knows how...' She thought slightly disturbed.

'The other vampire must have had its aura hidden because of the interference of the cloak. It didn't seem like a minion...'

She felt a gentle hand tap her lightly on the shoulder and turned to see Yugi standing there, fully dressed and packed.

"I'm ready." Yugi announced softly.

Sarah nodded and bent down on her knees.

Yugi blinked.

Sarah looked at him impatiently.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Uh...I don't know what I'm supposed to do..." He whispered meekly.

Sarah restrained herself from smacking her own face.

She sighed. "Get on."

"...On what?"

"On ME." She replied a little louder then she intended.

"Oh..."

Sarah chuckled. "Let me help..." She offered and hoisted him on her for a piggyback ride. His arms were secure around her neck and he gripped as hard as he could.

"The intention is to ride on me...not choke me to death..." She muttered in a raspy voice.

Yugi blushed and loosened his tight squeeze.

"I want you to hang on tight, but a little tighter and I'd be seeing stars. So just relax, but be careful. Like me, I'm calm...but aware. Got it?" Sarah asked.

Yugi nodded. "Alright."

"Fasten your seat belts...cause here we go!" Sarah said as she jumped out the window and ran through the yard. Her running start made it easier for her to leap onto a building's roof.

Yugi stared wide-eyed and Sarah stopped.

"You okay?" She asked, a little concerned.

Yugi blinked. "How did you DO that?"

Sarah laughed. "This is the first time you've noticed that I do things a little...differently?"

"...Well, no. I just..._how_?" Yugi asked, clearly amazed.

Sarah's muscles tensed, but she didn't let it show. She just smirked in a happy manner.

"Oh, I just...have a few talents for this kind of thing...it's more of something you're born with." 'More then he KNOWS...' she added mentally.

"So...do you think you can handle the ride? Because if you can't...I have other ways of getting around...but this is fastest and often easiest."

"I can handle it." Yugi assured, determined.

Sarah grinned. "Atta boy, let's go." She resumed her "flight" of glide like jumps from house to house.

"...Sarah? Why are they after me?" Yugi asked a few minutes later.

"...Apparently, whether you're what they think you are or not, you're a hikari." Sarah replied, keeping her eyes on the star sprinkled sky and luminous moon ahead.

"Hikari?" Yugi inquired.

"Hikari means light. You see, vampires drink blood for more then one reason. The other reason is because it can heal an injured vampire. Some peoples' blood is very...unclean as it were. Most normal people have blood that is mostly in between. And some people have blood that is very pure. Depending on how pure a person's blood is, a vampire can heal faster and even become more powerful." Sarah explained.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there...finally, there are a select few people in this world that have blood that is _very _pure. They're called Hikaris. Which is what you are." Sarah finished.

"...I have very pure blood?" Yugi stated as more of a question.

"Yes...unfortunately, Vampires...rather like the taste of pure blood. If blood is unclean, it's very bitter. The more pure it is, the better is supposedly tastes."

"How does a person have blood that is more pure then normal?"

"I...never really knew the answer to that." Sarah shrugged, mindful not to let Yugi slip off. "Some people theorize that it has to do with the innocence of the person, others insist that it's just something you're born with."

"I see...one more thing."

"Yes?"

"...will I ever get to go back home?"

"...I...don't know Yugi...I just...don't know."

'But more then ever am I going to watch over you. At first this was charity work...now it's personal. First target: Second in command, Vampire master...Marik Kage Ribaru. '

* * *

Now you know why Sarah was so disgusted a few chapters back.

L.W.K: I think I remember saying that I was upset at how slow the plot was moving.

Sarah: Well, at least you're making me look cool.

L.W.K: ...WHY DO I KEEP WRITING ABOUT YOU??!?!?!?

Sarah: -Grins- 'Cause you're on a "me" kick and you can't seem to get off it...

LW.K: ...True...true...sad, but true.

Sarah: HEY!

Translations:

Kirik no kage: Kirik's shadow

Explanation: It's just a made up vampire haven that I created. Shrugs It sounded cool.

Ribaru: Rival.

Explanation: I know it's cheesy, OKAY? Gimme a break...names are freakin' hard to come up with. YOU try finding a Japanese last name that's cool AND fits, and THEN come back and tell me that it's lame.


	5. Sakura Tavern

This chapter has never been uploaded before, until now. Review responses at the bottom, and a big thanks to those who have just reviewed.

Chapter four: Sakura Tavern

Disclaimer: I own YGO! MUWAHAHAHA! So there! -Sticks tongue out-

Sarah: -Sighs- Whatever L.W.K....whatever.

L.W.K: -raises eyebrow- You seem...bummed, character o' mine.

Sarah: I am CONFUSED. -growls-

L.W.K: -sweatdrops- Oh yeah...I'll fix it.

Sarah: -Raises eyebrow - We shall see.

_**Dedications**_: This story is dedicated to one of the best writers, most amazing friend, and one of the most awesome people I know. You know her as "Divey", and she ROCKS! MY! SOCKS!

Know her, love her, worship her glory.

**_The chapter is dedicated to_**: ...Random embarrassing moments that are kinda cute. And bishies that act like little kids.

* * *

Mists enshrouded the air below as the moon illuminated the sky above. Alleys whispered with wind, footsteps were heard gently passing through the streets. The air was thick with silence...the kind of silence that seemed deathly, yet all in the same moment full of life. 

Sarah was going pretty quickly through the tops of the streets, but it really didn't do much good. It felt like they weren't ever going to get any closer. Yugi was nodding off and had to be jolted awake whenever Sarah had to jump a lower or higher roof then normal, making the ride a little more than uncomfortable.

Sarah began to feel the tiredness, which should have taken effect earlier. Three battles, a long day, too much excitement, and her mind racing...it was too much.

It was no wonder that Yugi was exhausted.

If _she_ was tired, how could anyone expect a normal person to _not_ be next to dropping half-dead from exhaustion?

Sarah frowned. She was far from any haven that could protect both of them from harm...perhaps if it was just her, or just him...but no haven fit for them both...not yet.

There was only one place that was near and would take people in with little questioning. It was an old inn that happened to be a mile ahead.

The inn's name was called "Sakura Tavern"

Not the nicest place, mind you...especially since there was a bar down below. But at least they would give them a warm bed, without asking who or what they were...for the right price of course.

It's funny how quiet someone can be with a wad of cash in their hands.

"Yugi...Yugi...?" Sarah called quietly and gently.

"Mmmrph?" Yugi asked.

Sarah made a face. "Yugi...Wake** up**." She said a little louder, in a commanding voice.

"Wha...?" Yugi asked as he slowly opened his violet eyes that seemed slightly glazed from sleep and lack thereof. He probably would have rubbed his eyes if it weren't for the fact that his hands were holding onto Sarah instead.

"We're almost to a place that we can rest at...It's an inn."

Yugi flashed a tired smile that was more of a slight upward curl of his lip. "Great...I am kinda..."

"Tired?" Sarah asked in amusement. "I _think _I could tell."

Yugi smiled again, sheepishly this time.

Sarah made a few more leaps, a little stronger then before. She stopped on a tall house near a large building that stretched sideways instead of up like most buildings in town.

"So...this is the Inn?" Yugi asked tiredly.

"Yes, this is it. But remember...stay close to me. This is a place where people don't really ask questions...which is a good thing for us. But because of that, you never know what kind of people hang out here..."

"Why is it such a good thing that they don't ask questions...?" Yugi inquired.

Sarah didn't reply, either not hearing, or not caring to answer. She leaped down on last time into a near by alleyway, and let Yugi get off. She looked at Yugi with a serious face and eyes that said "Remember. You **must **stay close to me. You **cannot **go off alone."

Yugi nodded in silent acknowledgement of her unspoken warning.

They walked into the street and to the Inn. The outside was painted red and green with some golden trim, slightly peeling, as Sarah observed. A few tables were scattered about a patio, each had two chairs. The tables were a dark red wood and stained with various drinks...the chairs were worn from weary travelers enjoying the small bit of comfort they gave.

It was distasteful to some, and a joyous sight to others...what bothered _Sarah _about this place was the ghastly smell of alcohol, cigars, pipes, wine, and drunks...which helped her to calmly hurry Yugi inside.

It wasn't easy to smell for the inside of the Inn because it was covered with the scent of Sakura blossoms. Probably part of the inn's theme.

Because of the thick smell of flowers, Yugi didn't notice the horrid smell below, but Sarah still did.

A guy sitting in a chair in the corner of the room looked at Yugi and grinned in an evil manner.

Sarah gave him an icy glare that spelled certain death even to the most oblivious person.

'Back **off** punk. He's with **me**.'

The man's eyes went wide as he looked away suddenly and began to whistle "innocently" while twiddling his fingers around a bottle of beer.

Sarah snorted and returned her attention towards a young woman at the counter who wore a red and gold dress and had a Sakura flower pinned in her raven black hair.

"May I help you?" The young woman asked.

Sarah nodded, with an analyzing look on her face. "We need a room for the night..." Sarah said quietly in a stoic tone.

"Yes ma'am! Not a problem! ...You must be very lucky! We have one room left." She said all too cheerily for this forsaken hour of the night.

'Man...gotta wonder what _SHE'S _been drinking...' Sarah thought, with her irritation brimming.

"So...(giggle) are you folks a couple or something? (Giggle) You look kinda good together..." The lady commented. "And why are you two all the way out here?"

Yugi blushed and Sarah blinked. A little surprising, but not too unexpected of a question. Requesting a room...in hotel at night...and it was just them.

"No. We aren't. And I'd prefer if we keep our information to ourselves. Thank you." Sarah spoke in an icy manner.

She wasn't specifically trying to be rude, but it was best that she kept things brief and make sure no one questioned them.

"Yes ma'am! Not a problem...! We make sure all our customers are satisfied!" She replied as she finally finished leading them to the room.

"You want me satisfied? Then do me a favor." Sarah mumbled.

"Anything, ma'am! You just say the word!" The woman caroled.

"**Stop**. **Talking**." Sarah mumbled, giving her a full out glare.

The woman blinked, she had obviously fallen off cloud nine and managed to smack herself in the face on the way down. She nodded solemnly deciding that it would be best **NOT** to say "Yes Ma'am! Not a problem! " in this particular case.

With a relieved smirk, Sarah shut the door. "Ahhh...good old peace and quiet." She muttered.

Sarah looked around the room. A small wooden table sat on one side of the room, and in a corner was a green cloth chair. A small cubical like bathroom was by the door and the walls were a shade of pale pink that was worn.

Sarah was **very **thankful that it was an old room, because if it weren't, then the pink would hurt just about **anyone's** eyes.

Finally the bed...it had a green knitted comforter, white sheets, and a crisp white pillow.

Yugi smiled tiredly with the thought of rest. A lovely mental picture, if he did say so himself.

Sarah groaned inwardly. Well, at least there was a windowsill?

No one could, or would dare, for that matter, blame her for not being very enthusiastic.

'I'msore **enough**, _thank you_ **very** _much_.'

She slowly went over to the window, once again cursing her idiotic guilt complex. Or what some might call her conscious.

Sarah pulled on the window to get it to open, noting that it was horribly smaller then Yugi's and a _**ton** _less comfortable.

Only one thing...the window didn't open.

She looked down, and saw that it actually...wasn't the kind of window that opened. In fact, it's only purpose was to sit there and look pretty.

Sarah's mouth formed a small "O" in realization.

'...I hate my life.'

Yugi looked over at Sarah and blinked. She had a very deep frown on her face. Something was obviously bothering her. She took a look around the room, and her eyes landed on him. She instantly blinked, and started to look embarrassed, as a particular thought seemed to cross her mind. She rolled her eyes in exasperation, and Yugi figured that now was a good time to ask.

"Something wrong, Sarah?"

Sarah turned back to him and gave a weak smile.

"Kinda..." She spoke in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"Well...uh...the window won't open." She mumbled. "Apparently this particular hotel has windows that don't open."

Yugi blinked. "How is that a problem...?" He asked, his tired mind not fully comprehending exactly what was troubling his companion.

"...Erm...I...don't have anywhere to sleep..." She replied, as she looked at the floor and found her boots very interesting.

Yugi's mouth formed the same "O" of recognition.

Yugi voiced the question on both their minds. "Uh...well...what are we going to sleep on the floor..." Sarah muttered, even less thrilled about that then the windowsill. She was practically dreading how she'd feel in the morning. But of course, if she didn't sleep there...then...there was only one other option and that was kind of not up to her by any means.

"You shouldn't sleep on the floor! There **has** to be _something_ else we can do..." Yugi insisted, furrowing his brow.

Sarah took this time to have a pale shade of pink dust her cheeks lightly.

"_Actually, _yes, there _is_ another option...but...it's kind of...you might not be comfortable with it." Sarah mumbled, as the slight pink slowly burned a little darker.

Yugi looked surprised to see Sarah...blushing? Odd.

"What's the other option?"

"...We could...well...umm...share..." She muttered quietly.

Yugi instantly understood why Sarah was blushing. Actually, he was too at the moment.

"Ummm...w-w-well...I-I..."

"It's only for tonight. I could just sleep on top of the covers so we won't be that close, I don't need them. And if you still don't feel comfortable with that, then I'll sleep on the floor. I don't mind, either way. It's up to you." Sarah said calmly and solemnly as she willed the blush to disappear.

"Other things aside, it would also be safer." She added quietly.

Yugi nodded, still blushing slightly. "S-sure...if you don't mind, then I guess I don't either...and it's not really a big deal..."

Sarah nodded. Yugi got under the covers lying down. Sarah got on top of the covers as she suggested earlier and instead of lying down all the way, she was in a similar position to the one she was in on the windowsill at Yugi's house.

Almost exactly, except for the fact that she was a bit more relaxed, since she was on an actual bed instead of being on a sill.

"Goodnight, Sarah." Yugi whispered quietly, wondering if she had already nodded off.

"Goodnight, Yugi." Sarah whispered back. She slowly felt his weight shift minutes later. Once again, he was fast asleep.

Her mind was still awake with the events of the day, but she too soon fell into the arms of the shadows filled with the bliss of sleep and peace.

* * *

A bright shimmering glow flashed through the window with a fierce aura of unrelenting light. Sarah groaned in annoyance as she looked at the source of the light. A low growl rose from her throat.

Sunrises might be pretty or whatever, but she wouldn't have minded if this sun hadn't risen today. Her tired eyes were even sorer from the light then usual.

It shone all over her, still unwilling to stop its glow, though she glared at the light with all she had.

Finally, she sighed in defeat. She knew that the sun wouldn't set for her, no matter what kind of icy glare she gave it. She had to wake up. Period.

Day was the best time to travel after all...no self-respecting vampire that valued their life at all would be out in broad daylight. After all, that was suicide.

Light pierced shadows, shadows smothered light...or something like that. She vaguely recalled learning that long ago...

In any case, waking Yugi was in order. After all, he was probably still sleeping...

She turned to wake him, and she was suddenly wide-awake. Yugi wasn't there. He wasn't next to her like she was thinking...

Uh oh...

"Yugi?!"

"Yeah?" She heard a voice reply from behind her. She turned to see Yugi, fully-clothed and ready to go, standing right behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin from fright and melted into a puddle with relief at the same time...of course, the result of that would have been rather nasty...

"Don't scare me like that! Why didn't you wake me up?" Sarah demanded.

Yugi blinked. "Well...you were asleep..."

"...Well, **_yeah_**, why _else_ would I need to wake up?"

"You wouldn't wake up." He replied, frowning slightly.

Sarah stared with her mouth practically on the floor. "I...what?"

"You wouldn't wake up...I shook you, but it didn't work." Yugi mumbled, as he looked a little nervous.

"...I must have been really out of it..." She whispered. "That's...almost scary..."

She looked between surprised and horrified.

'I let my guard down...I **cannot** do that again...I'm lucky I didn't sleep on the sill that night because I might have let a vampire right in. I have to keep aware...under every circumstance. Luckily, I didn't learn that the hard way...' She mused with a deep frown on her face.

"Can't say I blame you. Out of both of us, you have to be the most tired. I mean...you fought all those people and you carried me all that way...I just find it hard to believe we actually made it here." Yugi admitted, trying to encourage her and compliment her at the same time.

Sarah shrugged. "Thanks...but there's no excuse for me doing that...I should have been more alert, even in a place like this."

'I won't make this mistake again.' Sarah swore to herself.

"Well, let's go!" Yugi chirped cheerfully.

"...Oh, yeah." Sarah replied as she braced herself and was about to kneel so that Yugi could get on, when she realized something.

'Oh...no...we can't travel like that! If people see us, then they'll know that I...and they'll come after us...Vampires may be a threat, but I like Vampire hunters a lot less...a _lot_ less. They won't hurt Yugi because they'll think he's a victim...but as for **me**, I can't exactly say the same.'

"Umm...Sarah?" Yugi asked timidly.

"...Yes?"

"Can we look around town?"

"...Yugi, this really isn't the time for..."

"_Please_...?"

Sarah sighed uneasily. "..._Why_?"

"Because, I've never really been this far in town and I haven't ever seen this place before. Back when my grandpa took care of me, he was always really protective of me, so...I never really got to go anywhere..."

'I'll bet _so_, I can think of more then one reason for him to be a little worried about travel. A lot more then one, for that matter.'

"...Well..."

Yugi looked hopeful, he smiled.

"I really shouldn't let you..."

His smile drooped.

"But..."

His smile returned.

"I _really_ shouldn't..."

And there it goes.

"But it wouldn't hurt that much..."

...Yugi smacked his forehead.

Sarah chuckled.

"What the heck, why not?"

And this time it was a lot brighter. "You mean it?!?"

"...Like I said, I shouldn't. We should get to my friend's house and get things sorted out first...but...I guess we could take a minute to relax. It is daytime, and we don't have to worry as much..."

"Yay! _Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou_!"

Sarah blinked. "...Uh...you're welcome..."

Yugi grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door with such speed that Sarah could have sworn he was part cheetah.

'Oh boy...what have I gotten myself into _now_?'

* * *

I guess I'm gonna stop there...soon, Yugi will actually find out that his friend is a lot more special then he thought.

But that will be in the next chapter, possibly in the 6th.

Anyway, that's all for now folks! Good night!

REVIEW REPLIES:

Layla2008: Thanks again for reviewing, you already know the answer to that question because of the e-mail I sent to you. D I hope you enjoy reading this _really_ weird story.

Fish And Chips: ...Hiya! D Glad you do, please continue to review and I will continue to post.


	6. An off day, or a bad day

This chapter has also never been released before. -Grins- I finished it a short while ago, and finally got it approved by my friend, so...Boo yah! Review replies are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter five: An off day, or a bad day? 

Disclaimer: ...Nah, I lied. I don't own it. Or vampires. Don't sue. ...-Hides wallet- I don't really own that much...Umm...but you can have a Sarah plushie!

V. Sarah: ...A plushie of me with fangs that drip blood...boy...ain't that just _precious_?

L.W.K: Umm...it comes with light up vampire eyes and extendable bat wings!

V. Sarah: ...You're scaring me. Get a move on.

L.W.K: ...fine.

_**This story is dedicated to**_: Divey, a wonderful girl who I met by the grace of heaven, and she has graced me with her angelic friendship...and collection of bishie pictures. Grin

_**This chapter is dedicated to**_: Whatever the heck I want, 'cause it's MY story! NYAH! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Sorry...just got a little caught up...-Sweat drops-

This story has recently been re-inspired by: My dear friend mentioned above, a very cool looking moon covered in mists, and the awesome song "Shadows of the night"

If you're writing a vamp ficcy, LISTEN TO THAT SONG. TRUST ME. If that doesn't kick it into high gear...geez...you're hopeless.

So, proceed, kind readers! I shall await your comments! ...Hinthint...

**NOTE**: If you see a number by something, since I'm trying not to put in A/Ns a lot...then scroll down and check the numbered note. If you see a number four, then go down and check the fourth numbered note at the end. Got it? Good.

...Oh, and they're just my notes...so...umm...I'm not responsible of they don't make any sense...eh...blame the same thing that created this fic. My demented mind.

* * *

The sun shone unrelentingly over the streets, as many people moved below. Hundreds even, as it seemed to Sarah. 

They had gotten outside pretty quickly after Sarah paid for their bill at the tavern. Yugi apologized for not bringing money, but Sarah didn't even expect him to, so it was fine.

Her head hurt from all the noise, whether it was angry cursing, cackling gossips, sellers' shouts, the call of the newsboy, the giggle of girls, the chatter of couples, the laughter of children, the clatter of wheels on stone, the honk of horns...

It was too much. It was no wonder that she didn't hang out in crowds...all aside, she didn't like the noise.

And it wasn't just the sounds, when the streets were this busy...ugh. People bumped into you left and right, without so much as an _"oops"_ much less a "sorry". You'd eventually begin to feel like a giant Ping-Pong ball.

And of course, there were smells. Cigars, morning breath, too much perfume on some of the richer people, candy that little kids were eating, some guy's breakfast, motor oil, various flowers, drains, trash, and a bit of alcohol that a man who was sitting in an alley was drinking.

Sarah sighed, she was getting tugged on at light speed by the only person she didn't feel like glaring at.

Yugi looked around excitedly. Boy, he really didn't get out often enough...but the curiosity in his gem eyes was a pleasant sight.

"Just how long do you plan on looking around this place, anyway?" Sarah asked, trying not to sound pushy or bored...though a little of both crept just around her tone.

"Well, I...how long can I?" Yugi asked, turning back to her and stopping for a moment.

Sarah frowned. Not a question she wanted to be asked.

"...Eh...it would be best if we don't take _too_ long...but I guess we can stay for a while...to be perfectly honest, I don't like crowds all that much." Sarah suggested uneasily, muttering the last part.

"Why? I like it. All the people, the smells, and sounds...it's great!" He remarked cheerfully, a bright smile adorning his face.

The minute Yugi turned back to the crowd, Sarah made just about the most horrified and disturbed face possible.

'Oh **_Lord_**...he's _joking_..._right_? Or is my life just some big joke that some person _way_ up there is laughing their guts out at? I hope _they_ find this amusing, 'cause I sure **don't**.' Sarah thought with a glare sent up to the skies.

Slowly, the chatter started to die down from its mindless roar. The morning rush was now over, thankfully. They didn't get very far because of the constant push of the crowd.

And, thankfully, this was one of the busiest places in town, so they wouldn't have to deal with all this again.

As they walked, they eventually got to one of the nicer places, a few shops were set up were people could buy some food if they were to busy or had forgotten to make themselves lunch.

Sarah slowly began to remember that Yugi probably hadn't eaten breakfast and neither had she.

"You hungry?" She asked casually.

She was met with an enthusiastic nod and a low growl from Yugi's stomach. He blushed slightly at the sound.

"I'll definitely take that as a yes. We can buy something from the shop over there if you want." Sarah suggested softly.

"Sure!" He replied, and then began to blush even more from the eagerness in his voice.

Sarah walked over, or was dragged over, to a small food shop on the left side of the street. A man was vending some crescent-shaped breakfast pastries still left from the morning's events.

Sarah handed him some money and Yugi picked out the one he wanted, and munched on it happily. The man vending the food gave Sarah an odd look, and Sarah raised an eyebrow. She gave him an analyzing stare, and he quickly returned to his work.

She and Yugi left the shop and Sarah bit into the pastry. She made a sour face, it wasn't that it was bad...quite the contrary, it was very good...but the problem, was that it was far too sweet for her liking this early in the day. Maybe in an hour or so, she might find it more tasteful...but not right now.

Yugi didn't seem to have a problem with it, though. The dark red cherry filling in her pastry slowly oozed out, and Sarah's sour face couldn't have been more so if she had just stuck a whole lemon in her mouth and sucked on it for an hour straight. It was more then enough to remind her. (1)

"Uh...are you going to eat that?"

Sarah blinked, and turned to Yugi to see him eyeing the treat in her hands, which she didn't look too thrilled about.

"Oh...nah. Here, knock yourself out." She pulled off the part she bit on and handed the rest to him.

Sarah chuckled as she watched Yugi devour the delicious treat. He was obviously pretty hungry. Not having breakfast after such a long night can do that to you.

It was more fun to watch him eat it, then eating it herself...she's just find something else to eat later.

'Or someone...' A voice suggested from deep in her mind. She snarled at it, there was no way she was going to.

'**No. Way. **Especially not with _him_ here, and I'm not that...I'm not like that!'

With that, the argument ceased in the corridors of her mind. However, Yugi was currently noticing something. Just about everyone who looked in their direction stared at them with this odd look.

More specifically, stared at _Sarah_.

Sarah seemed to notice too, her lips were pursed together, and she attempted to stare ahead, instead of at the people around her.

"...Sarah?" Yugi started quietly.

"What?"

"What's with the staring?" He asked, still in a small voice.

"...It's my clothes." Came the monotonous reply.

"Why?"

Sarah snorted. "Ever seen anyone else who dresses like me?"

Yugi looked over her attire. A night sky black cloak, black boots that matched, and a hood that cast shadows over most of her face, her hands were also hidden by black leather gloves. That's all anyone could see on her, the cloak covered her well.

"Not really..." He admitted.

"Well, they think it's weird...okay? Not many people dress like I do, with the whole cloak thing. And those who do..." She trailed off for a minute, before recovering. "It's just not normal clothing, and when you stand out like that, people tend to take notice."

Yugi frowned slightly. "Then why don't you just take the cloak off...?"

"No."

He was a little taken aback by the harshness of her reply. She quickly reprimanded herself, and tried to make up for it.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to get so worked up...I just, I don't like taking my cloak off. It's not that I can't...it's that I just...don't want to."

"Okay...it was just a suggestion."

There was a long pause, before Sarah spoke again.

"...And...I'm sorry if it bothers you."

"If what bothers me?" He asked with gentleness in his voice.

Sarah sighed, "If everyone staring...bothers you. I mean, I understand if it's uncomfortable..."

"No, I don't mind. The way you dress is fine, and I don't care what anyone else thinks. If it doesn't bother you, then it's no big deal. You're you, and that's what makes you special." He finished with a small smile and his eyes turned back to the road in front of them.

Sarah's eyes sparkled at that moment. Maybe...Yugi didn't know yet, but...hearing that, comforted her...just a little.

'Gotta admit...he's a good guy.' A lighthearted, half smile caressed her lips...but quickly left as soon as it came.

'But...what if he knew, that one of the creatures which is trying to destroy him...is actually traveling _with_ him? What if he knew, that his protector...is...one of _them_? Will he...turn against me? I wouldn't blame him at all if he did...'

Another pause, a sad look now swept through her eyes, but it too disappeared as soon as it came.

'Now is **not **the time. I'll think about this when the time comes. Just...enjoy it for now. It's...kind of strange, Yugi is one of the few _people _to ever treat me like this. But now is not the time to ponder these things, focus on the here and now.'

She looked around her again, Yugi was still examining his surroundings. The sky was still bright, but not as much. It was...what? 3:00? Later?

This day had passed quickly...as days tend to do when a person sleeps late. She nearly bit her tongue in her self-berating at the memory.

"Say, Yugi...? Are you ready to go yet?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Hmm...I guess so...I just, wish we could stay here a bit more. But I know we have to..." Yugi stopped in mid-sentence, because there was a shop near by. But, this particular shop was selling the one treat that no kid or adult, or anyone at all for that matter, could resist.

Ice cream. (2)

Yugi's eyes were instantly much larger, and Sarah blinked a few times in response to his odd behavior.

"Uh, Yugi...?" She asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Wha...?" He mumbled, returning from his world of sugary and creamy delight. (3)

"Something wrong?" Sarah inquired, cocking her head slightly.

"Don't you _know_ what that is?" His eyes were slightly wider now, and Sarah was pretty sure they'd pop if he kept doing that.

"...Uh...What _what_ is?"

"Ice cream!"

"...Umm...Ice what?"

Now it was Yugi's turn to blink.

"...You've...never had ice cream before?"

Sarah shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, no. I don't even know what it is..."

Yugi grinned and grabbed her hand, once again pulling her in another direction. By this point, she had learned that Yugi had a pretty good grip. When they had reached the ice cream stand, which probably hadn't taken more then a millisecond, Yugi stopped and looked back at Sarah.

"You _have_ to try some. I know you'll love it."

Sarah held her head, feeling slightly dizzy, "Yeah...I'll take your word for it..." She muttered.

After a few minutes, Yugi and Sarah were both holding icy sweet cones. Sarah's was vanilla favored since Yugi suggested she try something that wasn't too shocking for her first time. And he had a chocolate cone.

Sarah stared at it, examining the object with a small hesitance. Yugi chuckled, "Just lick it. It's good, trust me."

And he started to lick his own. After watching him do so, Sarah mimicked his actions and licked the sweet snowy white cream.

_Now _she understood why Yugi liked this stuff so much...

"Good?"

Sarah nodded appreciatively, though, her mouth was more then a little busy at the time.

"The first time I ever had this was with my parents..." Yugi commented between licks.

Sarah frowned. That reminded her...she had seen Yugi's grandfather in that, but not his parents. Until now, Yugi hadn't really said anything about his other family.

"Where are they now...?"

"In heaven."

Sarah looked very apologetic upon hearing this. After all, she knew it wasn't a pleasant memory to lose a loved one.

"I'm sorry...I know the feeling." (4)

"It's okay...my grandpa took good care of me, and I'm fine now. It...still hurts a little, but it's not as hard to deal with as it was all those years ago."

Sarah nodded silently, and it became very quiet. They both listened to the sounds of the streets as they ate, and Sarah let her mind wander through time and space.

When they were finally finished, Sarah looked up at the sky, and saw that in the west direction, the sky was reddish-orange, and in the east it was rimmed dark blue. The sun was hidden from view.

...That could only mean one thing.

"Oh man...the sun is almost setting!" She mumbled some indiscernible words under her breath.

"Yugi, we **have** to get going, right _now_. We've already wasted a whole day..."

Yugi gave a weak smile of apology, and Sarah sighed, "Don't worry about it, besides, it's my fault. I should have been more mindful of the time. We have about...an hour left of daylight." She guessed, judging by the light in the sky. In reality she wasn't too far off.

"So...which way?" The amethyst-eyed teen asked her, seeming slightly anxious.

"Gimme a minute. I'm thinking." She replied in a distant and slightly frustrated tone.

'Let's see, where did we go? We walked left from the Sakura Tavern, then two rights...after that turn, so, we should be on Machi street. That's pretty close to Marik's house...we're a lot closer then I thought. Heh, but it still isn't easy with Yugi on my back. It's no wonder that I didn't reach it last night.'

"I remember where we are, let's get going." Sarah said briskly as she strode over to the nearest alley. Yugi trotted along behind her, a bit confused.

'Are we going to walk the whole way...? Is there something Sarah isn't telling me?' He mentally asked himself. Of course, there was no answer. Not that he _expected_ one...but it would have been nice. Or...then again...maybe not...

When they were both deeper in the alley so that no one could see them, Sarah knelt again.

And waited patiently for Yugi to climb on her back. He did so, and grabbed onto her neck, still being mindful of the last time when he nearly choked her.

When he was secure, she steeled herself and climbed up a crate, so she'd have an easier time jumping up. With one leap, they were on the rooftops again.

However, since it was still light out, Sarah had to keep herself away from places that were easy for prying eyes, so she mostly stayed in the shadowed areas. If anyone actually saw them, it would have only been for a second or so, and that wasn't enough to prove anything.

But daylight was quickly fading into a dying fire, and though its glory was a splendid sight to many, it only made Sarah's heart drop.

For this day, it was **not** a welcomed sight.

Because the swirl of fire that lit the western sky foretold of the darkness and veil of stars that would soon enshroud this town. And Sarah knew very well, that her little "friends" were counting the moments till they could move freely through the streets.

'Not yet...not yet..._please_, give me more time! I have to get to Malik's place first. I **have** to get there. Please grant me more time.'

But Sarah's wishes could no more stop the sun from setting, then her glares keep it from rising.

The titan of the sky grew weary...so weary. It could no longer shed its light on this town. It began to sink even further into the horizon, and with it, Sarah's heart sank even lower.

They were close, but she needed to pick up the pace to make it to Malik's before the sun was completely gone.

They were so close, Sarah was sure it was only about fifteen minutes before she'd see her dear friend's shinning face, stuck in a book as usual.

And then, they could figure some more things out...and Yugi would be told exactly what was happening. There were a few things she hadn't told him yet...like what Malik said.

The sun dropped out of sight, but there was a faint light...it was still too bright for night. Sarah went even faster then before, hoping and praying to anyone hearing that she made it in time.

Still ten minutes to Malik's house...the light was burning away so quickly, and Sarah's hope began to fade. She wasn't going to make it in time...but, no Vampires could reach her _that _quickly...right?

Not a _normal_ vamp, anyway. None of their hideaways were near Malik's house.

The light was gone. The aura of the sun had disappeared as the shadows greedily devoured the city, gleefully weaving their endless darkness.

* * *

Sarah's heart began to race as she bolted forward, knowing she couldn't go too fast for Yugi's sake. But now was the time when no one was safe... 

Sarah suddenly froze in place, Yugi jerked back a bit and had to grip tightly to stay on. Something was definitely wrong. One minute Sarah was pushing herself harshly to run, and the next, she stopped like a deer caught in headlights.

A cackle drifted through the air maliciously.

"No...no...not him." Sarah muttered. Deep down, she was horrified. "Anybody but..."

'Check that, _almost_ anyone. At least it isn't...' She shuttered before she even thought of **him**.

"Hello, Sarah...good to see you again..." A voice that sounded like insanity incarnate greeted them, however, the greeting was more of a taunt.

"Hello, Ribaru..." Sarah snarled. "I'd say that it was nice to see you too, just to be polite, but that's a degree of lying I don't feel comfortable with."

A gleeful cackle pierced the air again. "Heh...feisty little thing, aren't you, Sarah? But, then again, you always have been."

"I am not "**little**" nor am I a "**thing**", if you've come to fight me, then you're going to have to wait. I'm busy." She replied with a growl.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I'm a little **impatient**, and though I did come for a battle, I also spy that little tid-bit on your back which looks rather tasty...don't you agree?"

"Touch him and **die,** Marik."

"Cranky, aren't we?" Marik hissed lowly.

"Shut up and come fight me like a man...or where you really just a big cowardly **rat, **after all?" Sarah asked with a cocky tone that stung like fire.

She could almost feel his anger burning into his face.

'Reeeal smart, ya moron! You're trying to get out of fighting him, not make him mad! YOU IDIOT! You and your big mouth are going to get a good slamming one day...' A voice chided from the back of her mind.

But apparently, Sarah wasn't listening. Which was a rather bad thing, since high ranked vampires take pride and honor very seriously...and she was just about to cross a very **thin** line.

"_Well_? Come on, squeak up."

_That_ did it. Out of the shadows, dropped a cloaked form. The cloak he wore was black and gold, and hood was deep purple. His platinum blonde hair spiked out all over his head crazily.

This was the one and only, Marik Kage Ribaru.

"You little **brat**...you've made your last taunt." He snarled.

"Oh, but I'm afraid that I haven't. You see, taunting you is so much fun...but I'll tell you what, I'll use big words next time so that you won't have your feelings hurt." Sarah said sweetly, as if explaining something to a child.

Marik snapped like a rabid dog chasing a squirrel, and Sarah instantly wished she had kept her mouth shut.

She leapt out of the way as quick as she could, and he didn't have time to catch her in his rage. Her eyes were wide, and she panted from fright. She had to set Yugi down, and fast.

She couldn't fight with him on her back, and even if she was skilled enough to do so, he might get hurt in the process. Besides, Marik had already established that he wanted a piece of Yugi...over her dead body! She'd sooner be werewolf chow.

She set him down in the safest place she could find. It was hidden in the shadows, but it gave him a full view of what was happening.

Now, all she had to do was watch Marik, not both of them.

Speak of the devil, she had to duck from a nasty blow Marik delivered with his own sword.

Though Marik wasn't as powerful as some of her foes, he was definitely not a push over. She might have to use some of her own hidden powers to defeat him...but it was the last thing she wanted to do.

Their swords met in a loud screeching "clang!" as the blades shone with moonlight. The silvery aura searching for fresh skin to dig into and crimson blood to spill.

Several terrible sounds of metal on metal rang through the once peaceful night, the wind howled its cheers for its favored fighter, though none could say which it was.

To Sarah, the world seemed to fade away. There was only her opponent, she had only one goal: To win.

Marik was in the same world. But of course, there was one other person in this blackness of a fight, the boy observing the battle from the shadows.

'Perhaps I can use him to my advantage...weak little Sarah, too much of a goodie-two-shoes for her own health. Pity...'

At that moment, Marik risked a dive at Yugi. Sarah saw it, and blocked it with the full force of her blade.

'I wish that cross necklace could help, but its power is just about completely gone. Besides, I don't know if it could hold Marik back, even _at_ full strength.' Sarah thought despairingly, but outwardly she showed Marik a full out smirk.

"Naughty Marik...didn't your mommy ever teach you not to be so rude? I thought you wanted to play with _me_." A look of mock hurt on her face.

"Oh, believe me...we aren't done playing, my _dear_." Marik replied as smoothly as a psycho could.

Daggers shot through Sarah's dark eyes. Anger heated her face.

"Don't. You. **EVER.** Call me. DEAR!" And with the word "dear" she lunged at him with her sword, he blocked it with his own.

"Tsk, tsk...now, now. Don't play too _rough_ or else I'll send you in a time out...**permanently**!" With that, the clangs, swishes, and bangs became louder, faster, deadlier.

Yugi saw the whole scene unfold in horror. It was awful to watch, every swing, every dodge, every dive, every leap.

One minute, Sarah had the upper hand. The next, it was Marik.

Sarah slashed Marik on his left arm as he moved his sword to block it, he tried a stab at her chest and she kicked his blade away.

It flew through the air for only a second, but he caught it. Sarah growled in frustration and lunged at him again to try another stab.

She expected him to be off guard, but he wasn't. He ducked and made a swipe at her legs, which made her jump suddenly, disorienting her.

She quickly made a nice come back by a rough sweep at his chest. He was thrown back to avoid the piercing blade. He sneered at her and then flashed a sickening smile that only someone like himself could do.

He jabbed at her right shoulder, making her duck again. Unfortunately she did so a bit late. The blade cut through her shoulder where he had pierced the cloak in a previous unsuccessful jab. It sliced her slightly, a pretty clean cut. It stung maddeningly and she winced in pain.

Would this have been a tournament battle, she would have congratulated him on such a nice move...but this was hardly the time or the place.

Sarah smelled her own blood hanging in the air thickly, her eyes burned in a fiery aura.

"Lucky strike. But I assure you...you won't get that lucky again, Ribaru!" She growled, spiting out his name like venom. It was obvious to the most oblivious idiot that these two didn't have the nicest past together.

"We shall see..." He replied and then licked his lips, "You know, your blood smells _delicious_..."

Sarah's eyes went wide as saucers and then narrowed. Only one sentence described her thoughts that was shown by them and it could be read loud and clear by Marik.

'You cannibalistic** FREAK**!'

He shrugged and grinned, "Well, it does..."

"**Silence**! Put up your sword, Baka. This is a battle, not a chitchat session over tea." Sarah barked.

With another struggle of blades, Sarah finally got a hit in when Marik spun to the side to avoid one of her stab. She only caught part of his hand, but it was enough to sting fiercely. Marik clutched the wound and hissed like a teakettle going crazy.

"Let's end this, Ribaru...!"

"Right after you, m'lady..." He mocked her, his beady dark lavender eyes gleaming.

With another great clash as loud at the waves of the sea, blade met blade. Clouds now covered the sky in a darkness that surrounded the battle, and in a fierce slash, both swords were knocked away. Sarah and Marik couldn't find either one, hard as their night mastered eyes looked.

Marik smirked. "You _know_ there's only one way to finish this...the old fashioned way. No weapons, no blades, no spikes, just fang and claw."

Sarah smirked back. "I guess _so_...this'll be _interesting_."

Yugi watched as Sarah took off her black gloves and tossed them aside. She cracked her knuckles and set herself for an attack.

'What is she doing...?'

Sarah and Marik charged at each other once more, no need for weapons. Marik snapped at Sarah with his fangs, and Sarah hit him with a roundhouse style kick. Neither hit connected, but both seemed more agile without their swords...and much fiercer.

However, now that they were simply fighting with fists, and fangs...they were a lot more careful about the blows they dealt. They circled around like vultures...or more appropriately, panthers.

Indeed, with their silent steps and fierce aura, they looked a good deal like the great cats of the wild on the prowl.

Occasionally sending a strike the other's way to test a defense, or a reflex. But they had finally decided that they had had enough testing...they both sprang like lions, and clawed at the other with great force.

Every now and then, their reflexes were unable to keep up with the swift strokes of the other, and a nail would leave a bloody scratch, no more then a cat's but still enough to enrage the one that was hit by it.

A punch to Marik's stomach, a claw mark on Sarah's arm. Neither one showing any sign of slowing, in fact, if anything, it got faster and more intense with every second.

And just like before, both their fists locked as they pushed each other to win the grueling duel.

There was only one weapon left, and Sarah just barely beat Marik to it.

She set her jaw, fangs and all, and bit him as hard as she could on his arm. Nothing fatal like a big vein, but it was enough to send Marik howling like a werewolf.

"You little wench! I'll spare you this time, but I swear that next time I'll be back, with an army! And my master shall hear of this!" Marik screeched as he flew off into the black mist of night.

Sarah was exhausted after such a battle, blood dripped slightly from her mouth and she panted heavily.

Then, a noise from behind her shocked her into her senses. One sound made the whole world flood back like lightening.

A very soft gasp.

Sarah suddenly realized what she had done. Her fangs were fully exposed now, and Yugi had surely seen what she had done. He..._knew_.

Her eyes slowly shined with a slight layer of tears at the thought of what she knew was to come. But...hopefully he would allow her to get him to safety...

She blinked back her tears, swallowed hard, though the disgusting taste of blood in her mouth made her wish she hadn't, and turned to face a very shocked Yugi.

She let him see her for what she truly was...

"...S-Sarah...you're a...v-v..."

"Yes, Yugi...I...am a vampire."

* * *

Ooh...talk about a cliffhanger, ne? 

V. Sarah: ...I'll say...WRITE MORE, DARNIT!

L.W.K: I will...maybeeeeeeeeeeee...I could use a little pick me up...like a, I dunno...review? Comment? Compliment?

V. Sarah: ...TELL HER WHAT YOU THOUGHT OR GET A FANG THROUGH YOUR NECK! I want to see what happens to me!

_**Notes of explanation**_:

**1**: -Smirk- What do _YOU _think dark red ooze reminds a vampire of, huh? Seriously, I don't think this calls for explanation, but I might as well put this note up anyway. -Chuckles- I'm so mean to poor Sarah....P

---

**2**: Yes. They had ice cream, even in the time line I'm going for. If you could tell, this is kind of back then, but not extremely far back. You see, it wouldn't be the same if it was in our modern times...and besides, they'd probably go after vampires with TANKS if it was in our time. So, I couldn't have that. It just...wouldn't be right with out the old alleys, the clock towers, the creepy setting, the blade battles, the crosses, the stone roads, the horses clopping around, all that. And MORE.

Conclusion: Yes, ice cream existed in that time-line too. And if it doesn't, too bad! P

---

**3**: I know...I'm going overboard with the whole ice cream thing...but, I love ice cream, okay?!?!?!?! THE SUGARY GOODNESS!

And I really like sugar obsession scenes. I know it seems a bit odd that I went on with food for a while, but it's kind of a day when Sarah's trying to give Yugi some time to recover from everything he's dealing with, and it's also to stall them. But of course, If I write it up in this chapter, you'll know the reason _why_ I had to stall them for so long.

---

**Side note**: Geez...I wrote two notes about ice cream...I DO like that stuff...don't I?

**--- **

**4**: Wow...I just thought of something. Sarah's mom in D.A. and C.S. both died early on in her life. I swear that it's just a coincidence. I really didn't think about that...I planned that this would happen, but it was her mom who died for a reason. It could just have easily been her dad, but there IS a reason. Sigh It's all part of my plot plan. As is _everything_.

---

That's all for now, I'm sure you're all tired after that 14 page chapter and if not, too bad! I AM. So, I'm stopping here.

LATER!

Marik: MUCH!

V. Sarah: DIE!

Yugi: EEK!

Bakura: STEAL!

Joey: WOOF! 'Why does she torture me?'

Seto: HA!

Joey: Grr!

Sarah: KATANA!

Malik: BOOKS!

Vampire dude: BLOOD!

Grandpa: CACKLE!

L.W.K: EVERYBODY SHUT UP! -- GEEZ...Lat...why do I even bother?

Sarah: I dunno...Well, bye everybody!

Everyone: Kay! BYE! -Leaves quietly and orderly-

L.W.K: How did you...?!

Sarah: Muwahahaha...R&R!

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Fish and chips: **Well, -grins- I guess you got your wish. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Layla2008: **Thank you, and you're welcome. I do as much as I can for my reviewers...after all, I might not have posted all my fictions without the encouragement of my friends and respected fellow writers...but I'm babbling again...sorry. -Sweatdrops- And thanks again.


	7. True colors, true friends

L.W.K: …Ummm…7?

V. Sarah: O.o; -Sweatdrops-

Yami: You feeling okay?

L.W.K: Nope. I think my brain broke about a mile back. I've been really sick…and stress is _eeeeeeevil_…

Vampy Bakura: Maybe I could give you a little kiss to make it bett…

L.W.K: Nice try but…DROP DEAD, PSYCHO! –Glares-

Vampy Bakura: I'll take that as a maybe. L.W.K wanted me to do those darn dedications this time, so yeah. And so I don't mess anything up she gave me a script.

**_This story is still dedicated to:_** The writer "Divey", L.W.K's good friend. She writes awesome angst and fluff alike…two categories which L.W.K has come to adore. (I can't believe I'm reduced to an announcer…me, the great Bakura…-growls-)

**_This chapter is dedicated to: _**Believe it or not, the character Inuyasha from…Inuyasha. (Well, THAT was a creative title, now WASN'T it? -rolls his eyes-) And how he has magically found ways to further inspire this fiction with the ironies that have been discovered.

Bakura: Finally, L.W.K wants me to say that she totally rocks as a writer and is now queen of the world. So all must bow down to her greatness and glo…Now wait just a damn minute! -Glares-

L.W.K: Ehehehehehe…umm…that's all the time we have for intros! Let's go!

**Note**: I skipped the light/dark scene for drama in the last chapter, so I'm making up for it in this one.

* * *

Darkness cackled happily, its evil aura intensified. "Let's see you get out of _that_." He announced proudly. 

Light frowned deeply. "It has barely begun. Do not consider yourself even _close _to victory, my brother."

"But you know that this could end it all…don't not deny the truth."

"…Truth may it be, dearest hope is not lost, and our beloved sister resides with me."

Darkness growled and snorted. "Her magic is foolishness…"

"And _yet_, a fool's folly has defeated you sorely, many a time." Light retorted smugly.

"…So listen well, and let us watch, for you haven't seen my own move. And I am sure that you shall be surprised…" Light finished, and returned to watch the scenes unfold.

Darkness snarled. "Weakling…you rely on upon such things to save you…I shall emerge victorious…I swear it."

* * *

Sarah was still breathing heavily from the battle, though much quieter then before. It was so quiet, in fact, that even Yugi would have been able to hear a pin drop.

For the young vampiress, his stare was very unnerving. It was filled with shock and confusion…unanswered questions…

She couldn't even force herself to look him in the eyes. Before she had loved to watch his emotions sparkle in those beautiful violet orbs …but now she couldn't even raise her own to meet them.

Her mind flooded with questions until the point of bursting.

'What to do? I…can't blame him if he doesn't want to be with me any longer…but I _must _get him to safety. The night has only begun and Marik…I have to get Yugi to Malik's house. It's the only thing I can do now. But, will he…_let_ me protect him? I…have to try…'

Sarah gathered up the courage to speak, struggling to find the right words.

"…Yugi, we need to get to my friend's house as quickly as possible…the night has only begun, and I know Ribaru. If there's anything I learned from fighting with him, it's that if he wants something, he's ruthless. He'll make good on that promise to be back…and there are many more out right now…" Sarah trailed off, trying to keep her tone calm.

"My friend's house is one of the safest places from them that I know…and Malik is a really nice guy…he's…human…" She offered quietly, praying that he'd stay with her just a little longer.

Yugi nodded slowly, seemly out of his clouded thoughts and back in reality, if only partially.

Sarah cautiously knelt, as softly as she could manage, and waited for Yugi to get back on.

After a few more moments that Sarah dreaded, Yugi came over to get on her back again.

However, as he did so, she felt as if her heart was being stabbed. The reason was not that he was doing it, it was how. She could feel that he was shy and…maybe…even scared.

Before, when Yugi first did this, he _was _pretty shy…obviously because he was embarrassed to be climbing onto her in the first place…

But when he did so recently, he didn't really have any trouble at all…

It hurt…to think of him seeing her as a monster…to fear her, or hate her…and yet, the silence was equally disturbing. It almost made her wish she knew what he was thinking.

When Yugi was ready, she slowly began her journey once again. This time there was no talking at all…simply a great heavy and solemn silence that loomed in the air like a dark storm cloud before the rain.

Sarah's thoughts continued to plague her, demanding answers to questions…answers that she couldn't give any more then she could move the heavens.

The worst one was so simple…yet incredibly complex.

What was she going to do next?

She could only do so much…

* * *

Sarah took a few more leaps downward, and landed in front of Malik's door, hoping he would answer for once. It might be more then a little difficult to slip them both in through the window.

Luckily, Malik had been making sure to listen for his friend's return, just in case she needed him again…and though the knock made him jolt, he was quick to recover.

He opened the doors to the sight of Sarah and a strange boy…with the weirdest hairstyle he'd ever seen.

Then again, some vampires that Sarah showed him might have topped it…but that wasn't the point.

This must have been Yugi, the hikari that Sarah had discussed with him the other night.

"Hey, Sarah…I was pretty sure you'd drop by again." Malik grinned.

Sarah smiled weakly, trying to return her friend's kind greeting…and failing miserably.

"Hey Malik…" She murmured softly. Sarah tried to smile again, but it just couldn't reach her eyes. Malik was sure that something was wrong.

However, he'd play along for now.

"So…what brings you here?" He asked casually.

"His house has already been discovered. Some goons are probably swarming it by now…hoping that we'll come back." Sarah explained quietly, the weak smile replaced by a serious frown.

"I see…so you came here for a place to stay, and to avoid them, correct?"

"…Yeah…if you don't mind. The avoiding part didn't work so well, though…I just happened to run into Ribaru on the way here." Sarah muttered, frown deepening. She paused for a moment to mentally kick herself.

Malik's slightly wide eyes showed that he had suddenly noticed the scratches on her arms and cloak, which he hadn't before.

"I can see that…you've got some nasty cuts…need any help?" He offered, also frowning at the state of his friend.

Sarah shook her head, "I can take care of them myself, but thanks anyway."

Malik nodded, finally turning his attention to Yugi, who had been quietly listening to the conversation the whole time.

"And I believe this is Yugi?" Malik asked, a welcoming smile returning to his face.

Sarah only nodded in reply.

"Nice to meet you, Yugi. My name, as I'm sure you know by now, is Malik. Sarah told me about you on her last visit, and I'm pleased to me you in person. Well, come on in." At this, he stepped aside to let them through.

Sarah and Yugi both replied with a polite "Thank you."

"Sarah…can I speak with you for a minute?" Malik asked quietly.

"Sure…"

They moved away a little until they were out of ear shot, Sarah glanced over at Yugi who was examining the decorations on the walls.

"So…what's _really_ going on? There's something wrong…" Malik remarked, a frown etched in his face.

Sarah sighed sadly, her eyes now fully betraying her emotions. Her emotional shields dropped like a rock, tears threatened to cloud her eyes.

"He _knows_, Malik. He knows…" She murmured despairingly, still recalling the memory of what she had done in that fight.

Malik gaped. "But…how did he…?"

"In the fight with Marik, I…bit him on the arm with one of my fangs and…Yugi saw." Sarah explained sadly, inwardly wincing.

Malik wore a weak smile in response. "Not exactly the best way to give him the news, huh?"

Sarah groaned. "Ya _think_?" Her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Well…I guess…I dunno…were you ever going to tell him?"

"Yeah, but I think I would like to have waited just a little longer…and I don't think I planned on telling him by visual aid!" Sarah growled, still being as quiet as possible.

"What are you gonna do now?"

Sarah shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, Malik…I just don't know. I've been asking myself that ever since I thought about telling Yugi…but that was the _last_ thing I wanted to show him. Me at my worst…"

Malik nodded sympathetically. "But it would have happened eventually, and you know that. Eventually he was going to see you bite someone, because protecting him means using whatever you have too…and your vampiric fighting didn't give you much of a choice."

"I know…but what if…what if he's scared of me now?" Sarah asked sadly, her eyes showing a small flash of fear in their depths.

Malik sighed and shook his head sadly. "I can tell you a lot of things, Sarah. But I can't read minds, or predict the future…"

Sarah nodded.

"Besides…no matter what happens, you still have me…" Malik offered, a soft smile returning.

Sarah chuckled. "That's true…Thanks, Malik."

Malik grinned with an impish pride, "What would you _ever_ do without me?"

She smirked, and her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "Very _funny_…now, I suppose you've got to take care of those scratches, eh?"

"Yeah…I guess I should. Can you show Yugi around the house?" She asked softly, looking over to him once more.

"Sure…I guess we'll settle things after that, hmm?"

"I guess so…" Sarah agreed, unsure of anything at this moment.

With a last reassuring nod to his friend, Malik strode over to Yugi, and smiled.

"So…Yugi, would you like a tour of the house…? Oh, and it's free today, just don't tell anyone…" Malik winked jokingly.

Yugi nodded, and mumbled a shy "thanks…", and Malik began their little journey through his home.

* * *

Sarah, meanwhile, had vanished into a spare bedroom upstairs. She slowly removed her cloak and set it down on the bed, examining her scratches. She pulled out her small bottle of medicine and some more bandages, mulling over her current predicament.

_a few minutes later_

"There…" She mumbled to herself after covering them, 'They should be fine now. Barely thicker then the claw marks of a house cat…I suppose I should consider myself lucky. But then, my current problem suggests otherwise.'

Sarah glanced over to the window to look up at the sky. It was still a beautiful night…the moon was as enchanting as ever.

It was full tonight, and because of that, it had a silver aura surrounding it…the aura of the moon was often very calming to her.

Misty clouds also lined the sky creating a sort of fog-like look. And of course, no one could overlook the ever-faithful stars. Shinning lights that never seemed to break from their great dance through the shroud of ebony. Though dancers themselves would come and go, the dance itself never ceased.

With a heavy sigh of defeat, Sarah reluctantly turned from the sight, remembering that she still had matters at hand to attend to.

The outer part of her cloak was still torn, and she needed to fix it before she got into another fight, or else that part was an easy target.

Her cloak itself had two layers and the inner layer was meant for protection. Despite it not being as strong as some of the thicker armor that higher ranked fighters wore, it was a good deal less heavy, so it didn't hinder her speed.

The reason why Marik had pierced it so easily in the last battle was because the inner part slipped, and the outer certainly wasn't enough to hold back a blade.

Luckily for her, Malik usually thought of everything, and had left her some things to patch up her clothes with if she ever tore them.

She chuckled, knowing that his preparation came from experience. She had a nasty habit of surprising him to the point where he just decided to make sure he was ready for any occasion.

Her mind also took this time to drift to what kind of battle may be ahead. Ribaru probably had some minions looking for her right now…they wouldn't come here, at least, for now…but she knew that she couldn't stay here.

That was putting Malik at risk, and Sarah didn't think she could handle protecting herself, Yugi _and_ Malik.

In fact, she was becoming less and less sure about just being able to protect _Yugi_…

* * *

"And this is my study…as you can tell, I clearly like to read…" Malik commented with a grin, showing Yugi the seemingly endless shelves.

"Looks like it…" Yugi agreed, blinking in wonderment. "Have you read _all_ of these?"

Malik chuckled and shook his head, "No, no…I think that might take a lifetime…but I have read some of them. You know, I've been talking a lot, I haven't given you much time to say anything…"

Yugi shrugged, "That's okay…it's very interesting…"

"Glad to hear I wasn't completely boring you…either that, or you're just being nice…" Malik paused to smirk. "So, is there anything you want to know?"

Yugi seemed a little hesitant.

"…I do have a few questions, but…" He paused again.

Malik nodded understandingly, his smirk was replaced by a serious expression.

"Would they happen to be about…Sarah?"

"Well…" He nodded shyly.

"Then it's best that you ask her yourself…I don't know what all I can tell you, and she'd probably be better able to answer them." Malik thought for a moment, before speaking again.

"…How much do you know about what's going on?" He asked, curious as to what this whole situation was summed up to the teen.

Yugi smiled weakly, "…Not much. Basically…some people are after me, and it would be a _very_ unpleasant experience if they caught me."

"I'd have to agree with you there…well then, since I suppose you'd like some answers, I'll go talk to her and tell her that the tour is over. I'm sure she's already finished with what she was working on, anyway…" With that, Malik went up the stairs to the one room he hadn't covered on the "tour", and knocked softly.

* * *

Sarah heard soft footfalls outside, and finally a knock on the door.

'Probably Malik…' She thought absently. "The door is unlocked, come in…" She answered, turning back to the window which she had been spending the rest of her time looking through.

"Sarah? I'm finished showing him around…are you ready?" Malik asked softly.

Sarah nodded, stood up, and took a deep breath.

"Sure…" She mumbled, trying to sound at least sure of _something_.

"Do…you want me to stay with you?" Malik offered.

Sarah shook her head decisively. "No, it's better that I talk with Yugi alone."

Malik nodded, "Well, as I said, I'm here for you…"

Sarah managed a real smile of gratitude. "I know you are…thanks again."

"Any time."

'Here goes…' Sarah mused, and she walked down the stairs and prepared herself for whatever was ahead.

* * *

Yugi was still in Malik's study, waiting for Sarah. Sarah and Yugi made eye contact as she entered the room. Sarah stood very still at that moment, waiting to see how Yugi would react.

Neither made any movement, and their eyes were unreadable. The silence was almost as unbearable as before.

"Hello, Yugi…" Sarah greeted finally, though it was quiet and almost stoic.

"Hello…" He replied, equally quiet.

The silence resumed, and Sarah was beginning to hate every minute of it. She was _this_ close to yelling "Just _do_ something OKAY?!" but refrained, because she knew it was partially her fault. Though, it really wasn't easy…what could she say? What _does_ one say at such a time?

Eventually this silence would drive her insane, and Yugi obviously wasn't going to break it…so…she would.

She walked closer to Yugi, leaned against the wall as casually as she could, and crossed her arms in thought.

"I know you probably have some questions for me…so, go ahead. If there's something you need to say, then just say it." Sarah spoke softly, but calmly, controlling her tone and emotions as best as she could.

Yugi hesitated a second longer, before speaking.

"…You really are a vampire?" Yugi asked, still seeming very confused, and with good reason.

Sarah nodded slowly, her expression still very solemn.

"Yes, but you already know that…"

Yugi frowned deeply in response, bewilderment clouding his deep purple eyes.

"…I…don't understand. If you're a vampire, then how could you…what about the cross necklace? Or walking around in broad daylight?"

Sarah hesitated this time, and finally mumbled something too quiet for Yugi to hear.

Yugi blinked, and cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry…what?"

Sarah growled a little and muttered again, only this time it was just loud enough for Yugi to hear, "…Half."

Yugi's eyebrow went up as he continued to stare in confusion, "…Half? What do you mea—"

"I'm _half_, Okay?!" Sarah growled, huffing slightly. After a second she began to look slightly embarrassed. "Sorry…I didn't mean to yell…it's just…" she trailed off in an uncomfortable pause.

"…Erm…half of what?"

Sarah stared at him for a good long time, realizing that he was serious and honestly didn't know what she meant.

"What I _mean_ is, half vampire. I'm not a full-blooded vamp." She explained, sounding almost exasperated, but still attempting to stay as polite as possible.

"…So that's how you were able to touch that cross without being effected?" Yugi slowly began to put together the last pieces of the puzzle. (…However, this one was not pyramid shaped.)

"…Actually, Yugi, I _am_ effected by those crosses. They just can't repel me like a full-blooded vampire. It stings my hand when I hold them. That's kind of how I know that they work." Sarah explained, looking over her palm. It had a trace of a "burn" mark on it from when she had an accident while making a necklace.

"Oh…"

Sarah paused for a few moments, before continuing on to say something she had been thinking about for a long time.

"…Yugi, if you don't want to be with me anymore…I understand." She stared hard at the floor, again, unable to look him in the eyes. Her eyes stung with tears…and again, she forced them not to fall.

Yugi's eyes shot up in surprise, even more confused then before.

"Not want to be with you? Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

Sarah's eyes left the floor in a heartbeat, and returned to lock with his.

"…Because…I'm…a vampire. Doesn't that…you don't…mind?"

Yugi shook his head, and blinked. "Should I?"

Sarah's mouth dropped so far, that if it would have gone any farther, she'd be paying Malik for new flooring. However, after getting over that moment of shock, she honestly thought about his question.

"Well…I guess not…" She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders.

"If you were going to hurt me, then you would have already done it." Yugi reasoned. "Besides…you've already protected me several times."

Sarah slowly nodded in agreement."…I know. It's just…that fact never ceases to bother every other person I meet…"

"I told you…I don't care what those people think about you. They obviously don't know you like I do." He smiled again, just like before…when he told her that it didn't bother him if people stared.

Sarah felt a grin tug at her lips, and this time she didn't hold it back. That…was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her. She almost felt like crying again…but out of relief.

"Just one thing…why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked sadly, almost…disappointed.

Sarah snorted, obviously finding his question amusing.

"You're kidding, right? Why didn't I tell you I was a vampire? Just walk up to someone and say "Hey there, I'm a blood drinking creature who might have the desire to puncture your neck with my teeth…wanna be friends?"

"I told you, I don't care if you're a vampire or not…" He insisted, almost pouting.

"Well, I know that _now_, but put yourself in my place for a moment. Yugi, all the humans I've met so far, besides Malik, hated vampires. All of them. If I ever told someone, they freaked out and pleaded for me not to kill them, or they tried to kill _me_! So…can you blame me for being just a _little_ paranoid about that?"

"No, I guess I can't." He admitted.

There was another long pause.

"…Do you want know why I got so sensitive about being half vampire?" Sarah asked softly.

He nodded and listened intently.

"Vampires and humans have become enemies over the years. The thing is, since I'm half vampire, I'm also half-human. According to the vampiric elders, my parents' love was forbidden…in other words, my very existence should never have been."

Yugi shuddered at that last sentence. No wonder Sarah didn't like this topic…with that kind of thought, he wouldn't be too thrilled about it either…

"…So, now you know." Sarah sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"…Do you mind if I ask you one last thing?"

Sarah smirked playfully. "Well, technically that _was_ asking me something…but go ahead."

He chuckled softly in response, the sound seemly brightening the whole mood of the room.

"What are we going to do now?"

Sarah felt as if a ton of bricks just dropped unto her shoulders. She slowly felt herself slide down into a sitting position, as if it became too much strain to stand.

"…To be perfectly honest, I don't know. I really didn't plan this far ahead…" She mumbled, a slight pink tinting her face.

"…Did you even plan at _all_?" Yugi raised an eyebrow and his lips tugged into a small smirk.

"…W-well…no…but…" She stuttered for a minute, finally raised her hands up in defeat.

"I kinda just made it up as I went along, okay? Believe me…if things were going according to plan, neither one of us would be in this mess." Sarah was currently imagining herself beating Marik to a bloody pulp.

'But then…' She began to think over what she had just said. '…If things went according to _my_ plans…I never would have met you…'

Was she happy that she got the chance to meet Yugi? …Was that selfish? Yugi had already gone through so much pain. So…if she did it over again, and could have prevented all this from happening to him and them ever meeting…would she change it?

It would save him…make it so that he didn't have to be hurt like this…

She shook her head. No. That wasn't true. Eventually, somehow, Yugi would get cut sooner or later. It could be anything…a nose bleed, a cut, a scrape…

And all a vampire needed was to smell it once. Only once.

So it might even be better this way…

Or did she just _want_ to think that…?

She shook her head violently. Now she wasn't making any sense. Not even to herself! What was _that_ supposed to mean? For her to '_want_ to think that'?

"…Uh, Sarah? You okay?"

Sarah looked up to see the concerned gem eyes of her friend, staring deeply into hers as he waved a hand in her face to get a reaction.

"Oh…yeah…fine. I just…was thinking." She murmured absently. Yugi shrugged it off as a 'vampire thing'.

"You'd better get some sleep…" Sarah suggested, smiling at the tiredness she saw in his eyes. It was very cute. _He_ was very cute. She allowed herself to admit that…this once.

He nodded, "Hai…I guess you're right…" He yawned cutely, his purple gem eyes fluttering closed for a second. '…Must not melt…must stay strong…'

"Where should I sleep…?"

Sarah paused for a moment, her mind going over the building that she had dubbed her home away from home.

"Hmm…ah! I know. There's a spare bedroom upstairs near the one I sleep in on my visits. Did you see it on Malik's 'tour'?"

Yugi smiled weakly, "He showed me a lot of rooms…so I'm not exactly sure."

Sarah nodded, and motioned for Yugi to follow her up the stairs so she could show him. Malik had a few extra rooms available, since he was the only person who lived in the house.

It was quite spacious, which was good at times…but also very unnerving because a large house is nice when there are many friendly faces to fill its rooms…but it can be very lonely for only one person. Not to mention all the cleaning…

She opened a decently polished dark brown door, to a snow white and teal room. The room was small, but held a feeling of comfort and security. Its furnishings consisted of a fair sized bed in the corner, a nightstand beside it, a shelf that also held a few books, and a chair.

"…Oh, and Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Small piece of advice…keep your window closed." Sarah's mouth twitched in amusement as she quietly left the room.

* * *

Of course, as always, Sarah couldn't sleep. It was the horrible habit of her vampiric nature…it always felt weird to go to sleep at night, when half of your being is calling out to you.

Yet, if she didn't get _some_ sleep, then she would be useless as a fighter.

With another frustrated grunt, she stood and went up to the roof, and began to lazily see if it was true that no one could ever count the stars.

'20…21…22…23…24…'

"Working late?" A voice chimed playfully, breaking her thoughts.

"…Maliiiiiik! You made me lose count!" Sarah pouted, and mock glared at the tanned platinum blonde behind her.

Malik snorted, "You do realize that you'll never manage it, don't you? You can't even _see_ all the stars out there. It's pointless."

"Well, thank you so much for bursting my bubble. Next time I want some cheer, I'll remember not to ask you, Mr. Logic." Sarah stuck her tongue out, and then reclined again.

"So, what brings you out here at this time, other then to make crack comments on my break activities?"

"Actually…I'm worried about you." Malik murmured softly.

The half-vamp blinked for a moment in surprise, before asking the question on her mind.

"…Why would you be worried about me?"

She heard Malik's footsteps proceed closer, and felt him set himself beside her.

"Because I'm your friend, and I care about you." He said this as if it were an important lesson being taught to a child.

She made a face that reflected being somewhere between amusement and annoyance.

"I know _that_, what I mean is, what would you be worried about? I'm fine now. The issue with Yugi is resolved…he said he's okay with me being…well, me. So there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad to hear that…but that wasn't what I was worried about. Sarah, we've known each other for a long time…you know me and I know you. I can feel it when there's something wrong, and you don't look yourself."

Sarah shrugged and looked away. "There's nothing wrong, Malik. I'm fine."

"…No you're not."

"Am too!"

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"…Are…wait…this is childish."

"Well, _you_ started it!"

"_That_ was even MORE childish."

"…"

"Would you please just tell me?"

"…I already did. There's nothing wrong."

Malik sighed deeply, "…Fine. Then just look me in the eyes, and tell me that you're fine, and then I'll believe you."

"But…why does it matter where I'm looking?"

"Because you can't stand to look someone in the eyes when you're lying." Malik stated calmly.

"…Me and my big mouth…"

Malik grinned. That was Sarah's "oh-crud-you-caught-me" tone. He bit his lip, and continued.

"…Are you in some trouble with the other vamps?"

Sarah shook her head. "Nah, other then what I already told you…no."

"Sickness, injury, emotional trauma?"

"…No, no, and…some, but mainly it's from _you_, and the emotion is frustration."

"Have you been drinking enough lately?"

Sarah's muscles tensed, and her breath caught in her throat.

"That's it…isn't it?" Malik asked sadly, his eyes clouding with disappointment.

"…Y-yeah…"

"Sarah…!"

"…Look, I know what you're going to say, alright? I've heard it all before. But…what do you expect me to do?"

"…_Something_!" Malik insisted, waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point. Sarah would have laughed if this wasn't so serious.

"_Malik_…I already told you…I refuse to be like…that." Sarah muttered, turning away again.

"When was the last time?" He demanded, his expression showing the fierceness that no one ever knew existed until he truly needed it.

"…K-kinda…a few days ago…" Sarah mumbled, looking slightly nervous…she knew Malik wouldn't really buy it. Sure, it was true…but…not _exactly_.

"…What do you mean, _kinda_?" Malik crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"…Eh…I sort of did when I bit that thug…but…I didn't really drink much and I spat it out. But you can't blame me for that! It tasted horrible! I'd rather bite a cow!" She was already cringing from the memory…

"Okay, okay, I get the picture…and when you bit Marik? What's your excuse for that?"

Sarah's eye twitched. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. There is _no_ way I'd…eww…eww! It'd be _sick_!"

Malik tapped his fingers impatiently. (his foot isn't an option. He's sitting down, remember?)

"So…when was the last time you _really_ did?"

"…Umm…well…er…I…eh…a m-month?"

Malik's mouth dropped, his eyes narrowed and began to twitch. "…A MONTH?!"

Sarah flinched. "…Yeah…well…"

"Sarah, are you _crazy_? If you don't drink enough then…you…you…you…"

"Die?" She offered weakly.

"…Yes." Malik hissed angrily.

Sarah felt her own anger heat up. "What do you want from me, huh? To go into little kid's bedrooms at night, wake them from whatever sweet dream they're having, and rip into their skin with my teeth as they scream in horror?"

This time, Malik flinched. "…No, of course not…but…"

"If I did what you want me to do, then I _would_ be the demon that people think I am…" She murmured softly.

"…But…isn't there something you can do?" Malik asked softly, his expression hopeful.

"It's not like I just plain don't drink at all…I just don't do it a lot. A regular vampire would already be dead by now…but I'm still okay because I'm half-human. If I have the chance, then I do…like when I fought those goons. I really was going to, but…I probably would have died of food poisoning."

"…That's possible?" Malik asked in slight amusement.

"…I'd rather not find out. And if I didn't die, the taste would have at least kept me throwing up the rest of the night." Sarah mused sourly.

"…But…what if…what if your strength gives out because you've taken too long to drink and…and you…get killed?" Malik's voice shook, and his gaze nearly pierced Sarah's heart.

"Malik…it'll be okay. Really. I'm careful. I just…I don't want to hurt innocent people just because I'm hungry. But…the next chance I get, I'll take it, okay?" Sarah smiled softly, hoping to ease her dear friend's worry.

"…Alright…but…if…if you ever got to the point where you were actually dying…will you promise to not hold back?"

Sarah shook her head violently, understanding the meaning behind those words. "Malik, I'm not promising that."

"…Then you'd just…die?"

Sarah swallowed hard. "I don't want to, but…I can't hurt the people I care about…even for that reason."

"I…know, but…at least promise that you would do anything you could to stay alive…if for nothing else…for me?"

Sarah reluctantly nodded. "Okay…"

"_Promise_?"

Sarah smirked. "Fine, fine…I promise. Now, go to sleep. I'm tired, and we both need to be ready for the worst."

"I'm sure that nothing can surprise me now, but I suppose you're right."

And with that, silence fell upon the house where the gem-eyed Hikari, the half-vampiress, and the young scholar all rested.

* * *

Light grinned as brightly as the sun itself. He chuckled softly, his aura flickering at the action. 

Darkness grumbled and huffed.

"The anger that you created does not exist within my chosen one…neither does your hatred. I told you that our sister resided with me, and she is more then happy to lend me her power…"

"It matters not!" Darkness snapped angrily. "I also have powers…anger may not exist within that pathetic little creature…but I have many other ways. Perhaps your little toys are safe now, but not for long…you made a fatal mistake when you created the guardian."

"…The guardian will not turn to your ways…" Light murmured, glaring at his brother.

"Heh…we shall see…but even then, I still have many other ways. All the darkness of the world is at my command…you are out-numbered." And with that, darkness left his brother to form his next plot.

"…Out-numbered, perhaps…but not over-powered." Light replied softly.

* * *

Okie dokie. Well, umm…eh…this chapter might have been a lot longer, but…truth be told, if I went as far as I planned, I might be on page thirty before I was done.

As it is, I'm fine with only doing 19. Oh, and I've been working on these chapters for a long time before posting, so that's why I appear to be updating so quickly.

However, I don't really have anything for the next chapter except for an outline and a small section.

-Sighs- I hope none of this plot filler stuff is corny. Anyway, errrrr…truth be told, that whole thing about Sarah not drinking often enough _is_ supposed to be pretty important.

Eh, here I go…

Sarah deals with some inner conflict during these, and the future chapters. I might freak you guys out a little, by the way. And I think the ending just might surprise you.

…

In any case, if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. (If at all possible.)

Unless, of course, they deal with stuff I just plain can't talk about yet.

Next chapter preview/brief summary: A visiter…friend or foe? A message for our young vampiress…and a matter of life and death!

V. Sarah: …Sweeell…one problem solved, a million more to go…

L.W.K: Not _really_, V-chan. But I do have some angst for you…and battles…and evilness. Muwahahahahahaha…I feel very evil right now.

V. Sarah: …May heaven have mercy on my soul…

L.W.K: Please review, peoples! And now comes my favorite part!

…

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Layla2008: **I know I am. –Grins- I'm sorry…I'm kind of a cruel writer when it comes to cliffhangers…at least you haven't read "Written in red" or "Tears of blood" yet. Now THOSE were _evil_. Hehehehe…but I try not to be mean…I never get _too_ bad…usually. …I'll update since you're so enthusiastic. I've been really sick lately…so I can't promise that the next chapter will be soon…and I have a really time-taking job. But don't worry…I'm happy to write. As you can see, Yugi was just confused. Of course…nobody said anything about Yugi's…-shuts up- …Must. Not. Give. Away. Story.

…Umm…-chuckles nervously- Maybe…

V. Sarah: …What is _that_ supposed to mean?!?!

L.W.K: …I…eh…she's asking if you do anything to Yugi in the later chapters…

V. Sarah: …I don't, right?

L.W.K: Not allowed to say. –Zips lip-

**Fish and chips: **Just a little side note here…I saw you were making a vampy story. Awesome…I'll check it out when I can. Oh, no…you're not pushing me too hard. –Points at other reviewers- They are. –chuckles- _I'm just kidding_! Seriously! I **don't** mean it! Neither one of you are bothering me. I appreciate the enthusiasm. I love that in a review. –Grins-

As I said before, I'm very sick right now. I'll be fine and all…but I'm tired, so I can't say the next chappie will be any time _soon_. I hope this suffices for now. –Waves-

_**BAI!**_

_-The lady winged knight_

_ Ps: Thanks again to ShadowDreamerX, for allowing me to repost my stories on her site.  
_


	8. The blood thickens

…I have nothing to say. No, really. I actually don't have anything to say. I'm tired. Give me a break.

**Disclaimer**: Look, **_you_**, I don't own it. I don't own anything but a pile of stuff in my bedroom, a ps2 and some gear downstairs, and this bugged up computer. So don't you DARE think of suing me, because I've had it up ta HERE with you technical people, got it?

**_This story is, was, and forever will be, dedicated to:_** Divey. Who worships me, mysteriously. Only proving, however, that she is the divine one out of the two of us. Forgiving, kind, accepting of faults, and still says I'm near perfect. You ALL know that's dead wrong.

**This chapter is dedicated to**: Whatever freak-show inspired me to write **the **scene. The _particular_ scene that's coming up is more then a little creepy. (Re: includes _lots _of blood) I pre-warned you. And now you get to see _why_.

* * *

Darkness was pierced into oblivion by the great light, the fiery aura devouring it hungrily, and a moan passed through the lips of the dark lady…the utter horror…

…

…Of the morning sun.

Sarah grunted in distaste at the unwelcome visitor in her dark chambers, irritation raw and obvious in her deeply etched scowl.

"Here we go again…" She murmured, dragging herself out of bed. With mornings like these, it made her want to go back to her vampiric sleeping habits. After all, the silvery moon was a lot more pleasant to awake to…but it couldn't be helped.

The young vampiress felt slightly tired because she had made sure not to sleep too deeply, for the sake of her companions. So, though most of her had been resting, the very back of her mind had still been aware. Strength had to be put behind safety. (1)

She put on her cloak, which she had reluctantly abandoned for comfort. She slipped it over her bare arms and black shirt, yawning softly. She crept over to Yugi's room, quietly as she could manage, and opened the door.

She drew up to his side and grinned, fangs showing slightly. He was still sound asleep, curled up slightly. His hair was in need of a brush, but it didn't take away from his glowing appearance.

Sarah shrugged with a soft yawn, and decided that she may as well let him sleep. There wasn't any hurry just yet...and hopefully, there wouldn't be for at least a day.

'I think I'll go see if Malik made breakfast…' She mused thoughtfully and then chuckled softly in the memory of the first time Malik tried to cook for her.

He really wasn't sure what he could feed a vampire…

_**  
Flashback **_

"Hey, Maliky…umm…can I have something to eat? I forgot to have lunch before I left my house…" A younger version of Sarah asked, her legs dangling idly from her high perch.

The chibi Malik blinked, and then looked a little startled, obviously disturbed and anxious about something.

"Erk…umm…well, I might have something you'd like…but _not_ **me**, okay?"

Sarah cocked her head to the side for a moment, not entirely grasping his last statement at first. However, running it through her mind again, she started to giggle.

"Oh! No, no…I don't mean like that!" She chuckled, as if it were the funniest and most obvious thing in the world.

**_End flashback_**

The whole session ended basically with Malik offering some uncooked meat, Sarah wrinkling her nose in distaste, finally politely requesting some "normal" food.

The young vampiress slowly strode down the oak wood stairs and saw Malik standing by the rich dark red front door, half lost in thought.

"Where's the food?" …Oops…well, she had _meant_ to say "Good morning", but apparently her brain was replaced with her stomach today.

Malik rolled his eyes. "And good morning to you too, Ms. Sunshine."

"Sorry…that didn't come out right."

"…Riiiiight, you forgot to say "please" when demanding a meal…right?"

"Fine, good morning, Malik. Nice day, huh? Did you sleep well? Gee…that's great. Food?" She eagerly looked around, as if some kind of meal would pop out and say "boo!"

"Actually..." Malik chuckled and grabbed his cloak, slipping it over his arms and adjusting the hood which he had chosen to leave down for now. "I don't have anything to eat here. I was going to go get some more supplies today."

Sarah pouted in a childish gesture of disappointment, raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms in annoyance. "No food?"

Malik nodded, obviously oblivious to the fangs extending from the female night child's mouth, and the slight glint in her eyes. "Yeah. But that shouldn't be a big problem...waiting for, or even skipping, one meal isn't going to kill you..."

A moment of silence, followed by a nervous cough. "...You _did _have dinner, last night...right?"

"...Sure, right in between Yugi finding out my carefully concealed secret and the battle with the person dubbed my second greatest foe." The answer was filled with her usual tone of sarcasm, but undertoned with a bit of whining from her stomach, which had replaced her missing brain.

Malik eyed her warily, the concern from last night resurfacing. "Are you going on some weird starvation diet? Because I can tell you right now that those aren't healthy and you look fine."

Sarah groaned, the interrogation somehow making her hungrier. "Nooo..."

"...Okay, okay...I'm going. You're coming with me so I get stuff you like and you have no reason not to eat it, though." He reached for the door handle, fully prepared to exit the area.

Sarah shook her head, using even more energy that needed food to be replenished, causing her stomach to whine in protest. "We can't do that. It would be leaving Yugi alone."

"Then wake him up and we'll all go." Malik suggested, grabbing the door handle a second time.

"He's still sleeping."

"Then wake him up." Malik began to sound a little irritated as he once _again _reached for the door handle, frustrated because of all the interruptions.

"I don't want to bother him. It's not nice."

"Then DARE to be mean, Sarah. If I'm gonna go, I want to **go**." Malik emphasized this by waving his arms as if he was giving a plane clearance to land.

"...And you think I'm moody? Fine, tell you what. You go get the food, and I'll eat whatever you pick. Even if I loathe it with a passion, get a stomach virus, and have a sore throat that makes me pass out from pain overload if I swallow."

"Oh, the drama..." Malik muttered, rolling his eyes and smirking in amusement. He waltzed out the door, leaving the goth-girl to her thoughts.

* * *

Yugi's own awakening was to the smell of breakfast wafting through the air, sizzling and popping, and the impatient tapping of a hungry teen. He trotted down the stairs, taking them two at a time or so, and discovered that Malik already had his plate ready.

He scarfed down the contents of his plate, glancing over at Malik who was eating with a quiet pensive expression and Sarah, who was attacking her own food with about as much enthusiasm as him.

"...Did either of you get taught table manners?" Malik asked, more amused then disgusted, though his expression suggested otherwise.

"Sorry, Malik..." Yugi murmured in between bites, smiling sheepishly as an apologetic gesture.

The vampiress shrugged, thinking over that statement for a minute. "Nah, not really. We were just taught about fast food..."

Malik's mouth pursed in distaste. "No details, please." He picked up another bite of food with his fork, showing his left-handed prowess.

"Well, on the one hand, I can promise you won't eat too much..." She remarked thoughtfully, but nodded. "But yes, I know you're eating and don't want to see your breakfast again after your first good-byes."

Malik's lips pursed as he glared at her gratefully…a rather strange paradox in itself.

"Sarah?" Yugi looked up from his plate, his expression showing slight anxiety.

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought about what's going to happen next? I mean...you know...will we stay here...?" He felt embarrassed about the question for some reason, especially because of Malik's current inner battle that played on his face and Sarah's uneasy frown.

"Well...I have. And...though Malik's place is one of safest havens I know...we'll have to get going again soon." She looked back at her plate; idly pushing some food around now, and waiting for the protest she knew was coming.

"Sarah, you don't have to leave just because I..."

"That's not the reason, Malik." She stated firmly, not even waiting for him to finish. She didn't know if he would...but he didn't need to. "I'm not putting your life in danger. I can't risk that. And don't play the 'sacrificial friend' with me right now. I have my own reasons, too. Marik is far too close to this area...and they'll be thorough this time."

Her eyes were now trained on him and telling him with the same firm, almost harsh edge, not to question her further.

"...We'll stay for at least another day. This is still out of their normal searching grounds...and it's day-time." Her expression was more relaxed now, still solemn, but calm.

"There's something else I've been meaning to ask..." Malik began, though he didn't want to stir up the same argument, he did have to know. "What about that thing they were trying to make...?"

"They? Thing?" Yugi, of course, was confused and had decided to politely remind his new friends that he was still there.

"My enemy clan...the one Marik is from. And what Malik is talking about is an amulet. ...No, Malik. The amulet is still only a theory, they can't get it to work yet." Sarah appeared a bit uncomfortable at the thought.

"What does this amulet do?" Violet eyes continued to stare in interest.

"It protects vampires from the rays of the sun. If they learn how to create it...the results could be devastating. So far, I've been giving them a few...difficulties with their research." With the frame of a smirk forming, Sarah picked up his dish and went over to wash it. "But even so, they still don't know how to get it to work."

"Well, I suppose that's good..." The tanned teen also stood and removed his own plate from the table. Sarah merely sighed in response, and muttered something to herself.

Yugi, following the examples of the others, went over and washed his own dish...Malik, now done, turned towards the door which eventually led to his study. "I was reading an exceptionally good book last night...William Blake may be classified as an insanity ridden man, but his works are fascinating." (2)

Sarah waved him away, rolling her eyes. "Once a book worm, always a book worm. Have fun, Malik."

"I will! Parting is such sweet sorrow, dear heart." His voice filled with fake teary-eyed sorrow, his hand stretched out like a dying man in the Sahara.

"Get outta here, already, Mr. Poet." Sarah mumbled back, laughing to herself.

"Okay...okay..." The last Yugi and Sarah heard of the scholar was the sound of soft chuckling, a door shutting, and soft footsteps as they faded.

"So...what do you want to do?" Sarah asked, turning to her traveling companion.

"Hmm...how about we just...talk?"

"M'kay."

* * *

The sky was an azure pool of the heavens, the clouds were wispy pillows, and the sun adorned the expanse as it bathed the entire world in its bright glowing light...

"So, about that whole Hikari no Ume thing?" The chibi-like teen looked up at the reclining young woman who had put her hood on for the sake of her sensitive eyes.

"To be honest, I know very little about all that...but I guess it's only fair to tell you what I do know."

As she stared at the sky, it reminded her of a large pool...and made her desire to throw a stone at it. She refrained for the sake of whatever poor fellow might pass under them at the time.

"From what I do know, there's this old legend about a hikari which is supposed to bring peace to some kind of power struggle. And to supposedly change the fate of this world..."

Hmm...maybe if she threw it far enough...

"And those vampires think I'm that person?"

Nah...she might hit some kid playing in the street.

"I guess." Maybe if she threw it high enough? ...

"...Why?"

Then she might hit a bird.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe it's just because you're a hikari. ...Maybe it's 'cause your..." Sarah faltered for a moment. Maybe it was better that Yugi didn't know about that? After all, "Jii-chan" probably had his reasons.

"I'm...?"

'Oh...good. He thought I meant you're, and not your. Thank God for confusing double meaning words.' "So unique."

"...You mean weird?" Yugi pointed to his hair, assuming that's what she meant.

"No. I mean unique. I'm the weird one." Yes. She would defend her title as the weird character of this group. Yugi got props on the hair.

"No, you're not."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am t...deja vu." The goth-like teen suddenly cracked up laughing, leaving her friend in the middle of a "Are not" and horribly confused. "Never mind. Agree to disagree, I suppose. This won't get us anywhere."

"Yeah, you're right...deja vu?"

Sarah paused for a moment and chuckled softly, shaking her head dismissively and shrugged. "Never mind, really. Just memories."

"Okay...do you think Malik's done reading?" The hikari leaned back, mimicking Sarah's relaxed position.

The vampiress shook her head again, expression something between a thoughtful frown and unimpressed. "Nope. Sometimes he won't leave his study for days...I don't call him a bookworm for nothing, you know." She grinned, showing her fangs, which gleamed almost viciously in the afternoon light.

"Why does he like books so much?" Yugi raised an eyebrow. Days? That seemed a little obsessive.

"...Hmm...well, I'm not sure exactly. I guess we all have our obsessions...it's often our escapes from the real world. Maybe he feels more at ease within the pages of a book then in reality. And if that's the case, I know the feeling." She nodded slowly, more sure of her statement by the moment.

A song bird trilled out a merry tune after she had finished, wings gently breaking the wind, skimming the clouds...that reminded him of something.

"Hey, Sarah...can you fly?"

Sarah blinked several times...then her mouth formed an "o". She slowly began to nod, "Yes. It's not very easy for me, though. I'm guessing you got that from the stories, right?"

"Mmm hmm."

Sarah frowned and chewed her lip thoughtfully, hoping she wouldn't make her lip bleed. "Well, it's kind of true. Though, you have to understand, you guys have a really mixed view of what we're like."

"Okay...so what did we mess up?" Yugi looked to his bi-species friend with anticipation.

"For starters, we do not turn into bats. Period." She scowled in disgust. "I can't tell you how many vampires were offended by that."

Yugi chuckled and nodded, logging the information away. "Okay, got it. ...How did that rumor start, anyway?"

"Our wings look like bat wings, and some vampires have pet bats...and, there are 'vampire' bats who drink blood. Makes sense, annoys us to no end."

"I see...so, anything else?"

Sarah accidentally bit her lip, drawing a small pearly drop of crimson lifeblood and scowled for a moment, before answering his question. "Mmm hmm...some vampires don't have wings. Some of us can just move really fast or jump really high. We can all do those kinds of things...but non-fliers are better at it. Compensation, I guess."

"Makes sense..."

That bird was getting annoying. Maybe now? "Mmm hmm...any other questions for me?"

"Well, I'll probably have some later, but I'm fine for now." The smile Yugi wore was enough to make the sun glint with envy, as usual. Hikari, indeed.

...Nah. Randomly killing off songbirds isn't nice. Somebody somewhere must have made a rule about it or something. "Okay...oh, wait. One more thing I did forget..."

Yugi turned back to face her, though he'd already headed for the stairs that led back into the house, and was about one step away from them. "Hmm?"

Sarah chuckled softly, "I don't have alliumphobia." (3)

Yugi's nose wrinkled a little at the word, visually transmitting his confusion and wondering what that had to do with absolutely anything, but asked all the same. "What's that?"

"Fear of garlic."

They both laughed as they headed downstairs...

* * *

The old grandfather clock sang out a sounding chime as the creatures of the night slowly crept their way into the shadows, arising from slumber, some rubbing their wide cat-like eyes that glowed with hidden malice and eternal fire. The ebony veil of night weaved its perpetual way through the sky, to expand on for eternity, and to shower the world in darkness.

The only thing that interrupted the shadows was the faint, hopeful light of the moon, now only half-full and fainter in light. The stars sparkled around it, aiding it with their dim but determined flickering light.

"He's still in there, huh?" The smaller of the two figures in the rich wooded room was curled up in a dark green chair. There was a fire in the fireplace, but more for light then warmth.

The second, which had only previously entered, nodded and drifted back to looking out the window across from her, a few feet past Yugi. There were no curtains or shades to block any of the view, simply two pieces of wood in a cross formation.

Despite her deep thoughts, she found herself pulled out of them very easily. In an almost jumpy manner…not that she had anything to worry about. "What are you thinking about?"

"…A few things, I guess." She replied softly, trying to sort out her own mind, even though her thoughts felt hazy and uncollected. And, she had that horribly disturbing and irritating feeling that she had missed something.

He raised an eyebrow at her vague reply. "That's not much of an answer."

"Well, since it was about as long as your question, maybe that wasn't much of a question." She started to find herself grinning a little, now unable to return to quiet contemplation.

He paused to think of what to reply with, and finding that there wasn't much to say, responded eventually with a "…that wasn't very nice."

"I don't usually _do_ nice." Her face took on a very serious expression, which was sadly defeated by the mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Hmph…well, I---"

Sarah interrupted him by holding her hand up and signaling silence, eyes darting around defensively. They narrowed as she cautiously sniffed the air. Finally she scoffed in irritation as she strode out room, not bothering to alert Yugi of the situation.

He trailed along behind, regardless, for hope of an explanation. She didn't seem worried…just annoyed. That struck him as a little odd…

They went to the stairs up to the roof, apparently having that as their destination, and a shadowed form waited for them…suddenly seeming all too common.

"Garik, what on _earth _are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from this place, even when I _am _here." Sarah walked up to him and glared at 'Garik.'

Garik fidgeted a little and shrugged. "But, well…I brought a message for you."

Sarah muttered something in a strange language. "I told you. The _only _messages I accept when I'm here have to be urgent. Is it urgent?"

"…Umm…well, according to you. Say…can I have something to eat since I'm here?" Garik, who Yugi could now see more clearly, had red hair and a dark blue cloak. Garik switched his attention from Sarah to Yugi and raised an eyebrow.

…And the look in his eyes made Yugi feel like…dinner.

Sarah, knowing that look and not being the least surprised by it, was already prompted with a threat. "Don't even think about it. My friends are here and if you even _touch _one of them, I get to play dentist and rip out your fangs."

Garik quickly took his eyes off Yugi. "Uh huh…well, then…I guess I'm not that hungry after all."

Sarah nodded in approval of his smart response, especially because he knew she would have done it too. "Nice to know. Since you're here, message please."

"Oh. Right." He cleared his throat and continued. "You requested to be reminded of when the festival was. It's tonight, actually. Took me a while to find you…"

Sarah's skin paled into normal vampire color when she heard that and she got a crawling feeling as a chill darted down her spine… "Which festival…?"

"The sacrificial festival…the "festival of new life", I think. Red clan." Garik looked over Sarah's expression and asked her something, in the same language that Sarah muttered in before. The tongue might have been foreign, but at the same time, it felt mystical…ancient.

"…Because I have some business there." Sarah viewed the positioning of the moon, and guessed the time, groaning and muttering.

His stomach and Sarah's absent look was more the enough incentive to push him off. After all, he'd finished his job.

"Well, I'll be going." Garik bowed and expanded two black wings from his back and flew off, but not before Sarah could call after him, "…Thanks for the message, but don't forget. Make sure it's _urgent_!"

She sighed and went down the stairs, sadly ignoring Yugi again and heading for her room. She slipped on her cloak and adjusted it in a few places, before heading back to the roof. It was about this point when she realized Yugi had stayed there the whole time and was staring at her, waiting for acknowledgment.

She stopped, feeling embarrassed about ignoring him previously, and figured that an explanation might take a little too long so… "Oh, hi. I'm, uh…going out. See you later, okay?"

"Oh, no…" Yugi shook his head, "wait just a minute. Where, exactly, are you going?"

"Well…to a festival." Short, simple, and totally not what he wanted to hear. She anticipated more, but…hoped he wouldn't ask. She was already going to be late…

"And why can't I come?" He knew there must have been a reason…but all the same, it never hurts to ask.

"Because it's a _vampire _festival. You wouldn't be a guest there, you'd be dinner…they might confuse you with something from the concession stands." Sarah couldn't help but find humor in her own words, but all the same, her face was still a omen of grave things to come.

However, it wasn't enough to convince Yugi. "Wouldn't I be safe with you?" He protested…still curious, still wary.

"Not this time. You'll be safer with Malik…which reminds me. I'll leave him with some stuff since you're going to be here…" She rummaged through some pockets on her belt, trying to find some sort of object.

"At least tell me why you're going." The teen insisted crossly, not willing to let go until he had been fully informed.

Sarah frowned anxiously and sighed in resignation…turning back to her companion, she nodded reluctantly. "If you really want to know, then fine. But time is growing short and I have to get there before it gets too late."

So, without a second thought, except that this meant more wasted time, she launched into an explanation.

"Our rival clan is having a festival tonight and I go every year since I first heard about it. I happen to have a habit of making them very angry. And wrecking their festivities…but sometimes I don't make it in time and I have to prevent that."

"What's so important about party-crashing…?"

Sarah's mouth became a thin, emotionless line. "Because if I don't, someone's going to die."

"What…?" Yugi's eyes widened faster then a volleyball inflates at the beach and looked about the right size for one too…

She merely shrugged in response, having little more to say. "What did you think they served at vampire festivals? Cocktail weenies?"

He paused at the gory implications to swallow hard. "…I still want to go with you…" He insisted softly, feeling the color of his face drain away.

She looked him over, making sure he was serious, before giving her assessment.

"You're crazy."

"Look who's talking!" The younger blurted out before he could stop himself, clapping a hand over his mouth. That, however, got Sarah to laugh. Eventually, her shoulders shook from the force of it.

"No, no…" She managed between chuckles. "Don't be embarrassed. You're right. Your idea is probably a lot more sane _and _safe compared to half the things I've done in my life…but still, it's a very dangerous thing to do. And I won't be able to stay with you if you do come. We might get separated and that would be my greatest concern."

"I'll keep up."

A soft smirk. "If we were both vampires, or both humans, I'm sure you would."

"I want to go with you. Please…?"

She clicked her tongue impatiently, out of habit more then will. "Look, one way or the other, I have to get going now. So, if I _do _take you with me, will you do _exactly _as I say?"

He nodded enthusiastically, eyes already twinkling like the dancing rays of a full moon.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A deep sigh and grunt…

"Fine. Get on."

(If you're upset because it's cliche, or think it's just plain ridiculous that they're doing this, get in line.)

* * *

Two figures on the navy and ebony horizon, flowing gracefully through the sky, soaring like giant eagles among the winds…it was a sight that would make some stare in awe and wonderment, and others gasp in terror…

It was beautiful…it was splendid…it was almost like a dance.

It was terrifying…it was ominous…it spelled out sudden death.

Blood-lit eyes flashed in glee that was anything but good, spelling a terrible fate for any to catch their attention…light violet stared indifferently, impatiently, anxiously…

Black and purple capes fluttered behind and around them like great velvet and leather wings as their soundless and almost pressure-less footfalls struck each rooftop with infinite grace…

Demon, angel…each a winged creature, sometimes not told apart.

"So, tell me my little minion…how did your ventures go? I smell blood on your sword that is not your own…a smell all too familiar…yet it is too little for a killing. And I smell a wound on your arm…" There was a soft hiss as the first figure stopped, perching on the narrow top of one of the richer, more beautiful houses.

The other stopped short, kneeling in respect. "I need more assistance my master…the hikari is undamaged, and the girl is…as difficult as ever."

"Marik…you are magnificently…WORTHLESS! You mean you couldn't even capture a child? A mere boy, holding the blood of the power-giving hikaris? Even with that wretch watching him, my own second in command general was unable to capture a mere CHILD!" The figure's eyes grew absolutely livid, flaring up with a fire as dangerous as the ones that consume entire forests with a breath…

"It…it wasn't my fault, master, she…she was outside of our area, and…he can't be a mere boy, my liege. The aura around him speaks of age."

"Enough of your excuses! They are twice as worthless as you are and I am sick of them. Clean up your own messes, Marik…or die trying. Because if you come back here and fail me in such a simple task…you _will _die. By her hand, or mine." His eyes lacked any sanity, mercy, or joy.

Marik swallowed hard, eyes darting around the alleyways beneath. "But…sire, if I could have use of some troops, perhaps it could be better done. In fact, it would be very easy to snatch the 'boy', and much more simple to bring down his guardian…"

His master snarled in response. "Worthless. Very well…bring as many as you like…but do not fail me, my servant. I do not tolerate failure…"

"…I know." He murmured softly, feeling an unbidden shudder wrack through his body, but then spoke in a louder voice for the sake of the other hearing. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

"So, where exactly _is _this festival being held?" Yugi asked Sarah, almost hissing in her ear. It was difficult to tell if she could hear him with the winds that had picked up.

The young teen and his vampire companion had set off for their journey, with a quick and rather frightening good-bye to Malik, who hated it when people crept up on him while he was enjoying in-depth literature.

There was a pause of grabbing Yugi a spare cloak, since Sarah had warned him about a change in the winds and how cold it might get. Malik had generously offered his spare dark green one, which amazingly had a hood large enough to accommodate its new wearer.

"In vampire country." Sarah nearly shouted back, trying to keep on the delicate balance of just loud enough to hear, and just quiet enough to be ignored by everyone else.

Purple irises made their long circular journey to match two tiny pink silken ribbons, pulled up in a twisted scowl. "…Why didn't I think of that?" He murmured sarcastically, a sigh emitting from his chilled throat.

"Not a clue!" The leather and black clad vampiress yelled back, grinning unstoppably. Finally, taking a break from the irritating weather, she ducked in between two windows, which jutted out, from a local house rooftop.

"Much better," she murmured appreciatively, pulling her hair back again. It had still gotten messed up, even though she wore her hood. And yet, amazingly, the only thing that had moved on Yugi's head was his bangs. And they almost appeared as if they were _supposed _to be fluttering delicately about in the wind.

Yugi nodded in absolutely agreement. "No kidding. …But how far do we have to go? Really…_where _is it?"

Sarah 'humph'ed, and shook her head. "Look, if you want me to point it out on a map, you're out of luck. I'm telling you. Vampire country. There's not much more of an explanation to _give_. But I _can _tell you how long. About…oh…thirty to forty-five minutes now. If I hurry."

Yugi grimaced at the thought of spending so much time in the wind. "Okay, then let's hurry. And…didn't you say you were late?"

"Unfortunately yes. Too late to do as much damage as I'd like. But…I'm hoping we'll make it on time for the real reason I need to be there. Missing the rest of the festivities doesn't matter much." With that said, she made another calculated leap and began again.

"…Do vampires always have people ride them like this? Or…"

"Nah. They usually carry people in their arms, or…" She trailed off rather uncomfortably, pausing for a moment of 'Are you sure you want to know?' contemplation.

"Or…?" Yugi prodded gently, curious in spite of the unspoken warning.

"Or in their…teeth." she mumbled back.

Yugi began to gag upon hearing that, inwardly swiping away at the ghastly images that threatened to invade his future nightmares… "How awful..."

"Yeah…I know." In that moment…Sarah's eyes slowly lost their focus and she found herself returning to the memory of what happened one night.

…One night, when she didn't make it in time. One night, that she _swore _would not happen again, if she could have any say in it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A shadow dropped down from the onyx sky, into the alley-like hallway and moved as stealthily as a silken-pawed panther, to find the room where the sacrifices were kept. _

_It seemed as if she glided across the floor instead of walked, because her movements were so quiet and so fluid…and truly by her movements alone, it would be easy to see that she wasn't human. _

_Though, she could not take the time to be prideful of her skills, because a life was in grave danger. It would be her fault if she failed. _

'_I can't let another innocent soul die at the hands of these monsters…they are the reason that my kin are all pegged as villains. **They **have given us all a bad name, and I swear on my mother's grave that I'll find a way to stop them…' _

_A raging fury swept through her, but she suppressed it. She didn't have time to feel angry at the previous crimes, or feel sorrow for those who had already fallen…_

_No, for if she waited any longer…she couldn't even think it. _

_Her light footfalls eventually became closer to her reason for coming…it was a small boy, tied up in the corner. He looked as if he and Yugi were the same age; of course, Sarah didn't think that at the time…  
_

_Though Sarah couldn't see very well, with this darkness being the kind was even thick for vampires. she could just make out the horrified and ashen expression of the child. _

_She gave him a weak smile, trying to imagine away the things they had probably already done to him. _

_Even the smell of the room was ghastly…for it smelt of death and was thick with blood from previous years. _

"_Shh…I won't hurt you, young one. I promise. I'm here to help…" She whispered softly, her heart ached for poor kid. _

_There was no response from the young boy, his expression still one of fear and horror. _

'…_He's probably in shock…' Sarah mused mournfully. She had seen this many a time before. _

_She quietly walked up to him, trying not to surprise or scare him. She tried to pick him up to comfort him…and forcefully restrained a shrill scream of horror. _

_Her hand had not encircled him…it went into him. Into the large gash wound in his stomach where a vampire had already clawed through him… for either the ritual, or out of plain cruelty. Blood splashed onto her cloak at the action, drenching her in the smell._

_Shakily, Sarah pulled her hand away, now stained a dark ruby that ran down her wrist…_

_Her hand was covered with an innocent's blood…she instantly felt sick and light headed. Her stomach wretched inside and her throat tightened impossibly, making her feel as if she couldn't breathe. _

"_No…" She murmured, her eyes wide with pure dread and disgust…_

_End flash back_

_

* * *

_

After giving the poor forgotten child a proper burial, Sarah spent the rest of her time that night allowing her dinner to make an encore and trying not to cry.

She wasn't able to smell that the boy was dead because there was already a strong and revolting smell of blood and death in the room…and of course, the gathering of the vampiric aura makes the darkness there even darker…

It was a small show of the power that existed there…

Looking back on that night, Sarah mulled over something. 'Maybe there was another reason why I was so desperate to save Yugi…perhaps, somewhere inside myself…I was saving that boy.' (Who was not Yami. Right? … right? puppy dog eyes Say it isn't so!)

She found tears gathering in the back of her eyes and shoved them back as hard as she could, realizing that if her vision fogged, she'd most likely crash.

'I've always blamed myself for that, even though Malik said it wasn't my fault. If I had made it in time, he would still be alive…his blood was on my hands…both metaphorically and literally.'

"Sarah…are you okay?" Yugi's voice, full of concern, snapped her out of her reverie and she rapidly blinked the tears away, willing them to vanish.

"I'll be okay, Yugi. Thank you…" She nodded, to assure Yugi that she really would be, and perhaps herself as well. 'At least I managed to protect him…and I won't fail this time. Somehow…it'll be okay.'

* * *

Well, now. I really hadn't planned on stopping it there. But then again, 18 pages it already enough of a head-ache, wouldn't you say? One of my readers actually said that a two-chapter story seemed long. O.O Can you believe that?

…Then again, with the fact that I babble like I do, maybe you can. Regardless, I'm stopping there. I had intended to make this really dramatic cliffhanger, and already be in the midst of the festival scene…but I guess that just isn't happening this time.

-

1: Ever read Lord of the Rings? Well, if you have, do you remember how Legolas (AKA teh hot elf pretty-boi) didn't need to rest while he ran because he could rest one side of his mind at a time, leaving the other awake? (It's an elf thing.) Well, Sarah is using basically the same concept. Why isn't she doing it as efficiently as Legolas? She's not an elf. -**Nods-**

2: One of you knows why I chose him. I bet she laughed at that part.

3 _Snicker _And it's a real fear, too. I had a whole list of phobias on hand, and when I saw that, I knew I just had to mention it...

As Strong Bad would say, "Here's a shout out to all my fellow dog food gangsters! Wet or dry, we never die!"

…No, no. Don't expect to understand me. Or him. Just smile and nod. …AND REVIEW. …NOW.

Ps: And no, I'm not a gangster, either. …I told you, stop trying to understand me. It's not possible.

pps: I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to answer reviews right now. If you want a review answered, tell me inthe review on this chapter.  



	9. A death in the family

Yet again, I'm back. Why so soon? Why not take all eternity? After all, I only have a gazillion other stories to finish up…well, it just so happens that this got bumped up on priority.It's about time, anyway. My "Sarah" stories are ancient and impatient.

**Story dedicated to**: Divey-gaaaaaal:3

**Chapter dedicated to**: You're not gonna believe this, but I'm dedicating this chapter to "Rebecca Hawkins." No, for real. I mean the bratty girl with the teddy who has a crush on Yugi. Yes, I'm well aware that I don't like her. Not many people do.

It'll make sense in a minute.

Oh, darn. I forgot. I didn't do the Light-Dark scene, did I? Oops. Okay, okay, compensation time.

* * *

"My powers are weakening…" The heavenly being murmured, examining its weakening aura. "It has struck again. A dark night to make others appear bright."

"I see, my brother, that your memory hasn't faded with your strength." The embodiment of shadow stepped forth, smirking. His aura was thicker, darker…stronger. "What a wonderful night. Your reign weakens…"

"The dawn will come again. Day must die, but it will always come again." Light found this retort sufficient. He did find these threatening nights disturbing…but the cycle had never been broken. Life itself depended upon it.

"One day, even light will be dark." Dark countered, sneering. He was not afraid of dawn's glorious salvation. "Soon, it won't be enough."

"Don't presume that I'll just sit back and watch. I've been fighting you since time began, I'll never stop trying!"

Dark laughed, a mocking chuckle. "But _they_ will. That's the whole point. Eventually these days of peace will be merely a fading dream. You can't fight forces as strong as death."

Silence fell over the two for a lingering moment.

"You will never understand…" There was a soft sigh, very soft and almost weary.

Dark scowled. Understand? Understand what? He rolled his eyes and stormed off, uninterested.

* * *

Back within the mortal realm, where darkness gathered beneath the star-struck sky, several forms gathered together in the most frightening and fascinating display of creatures. Though it was a crowd of hundreds rather then thousands, no one would dare to call this assembly small.

Every creature there wore a hood, cloak, a robe or perhaps some other sort of dark covering. There were many, many colors…some were frightening scarlet, majestic purple, deepest blue, emerald green, earthen brown, countless black and even a few wore purest white.

Which was, admittedly, quite rare. Vampires almost never wear white. For one thing, it stands out against the night, making them easy to see. And another, red and white makes pink. No vampire has _ever_ liked pink.

From this glittering assembly, you could hear the crystal tinkling of glasses, which no one with a weak stomach should ever examine the contents of. Vampires aren't prone to chatter, but there were many voices.

There was a stone stage which had two velvet crimson curtains that closed out prying eyes. Behind the stage was a hall and a circular room, also made of cold stone.

Blood was everywhere in this area: Splattered on the walls, smeared on floors, it had splashed on the floor and stained the chains found in various places on the walls.

Anyone with any sense or luck would be far away from this place. Fortunately, our hero and heroine lack both.

* * *

Yugi winced in the face of the screaming winds. Their destination was beginning to seem unreachable. "You weren't kidding about this place being far."

"Not really, we're almost there." Sarah dropped to the ground as she said this, and with the force they _should_ have hit it with, you'd think the vampiress to be the weight of a feather. (A very biiiiig feather.)

"This is vampire country?" Yugi faltered. This didn't look a _thing_ like what he'd been expecting.

It looked just like normal houses.

"No," Sarah corrected, stepping into an alley, "_This_ is."

Yugi followed her into the alley and there, at the back wall, was a portal. It was round and purplish-green, swirling in indiscernible patterns. The portal wavered from time to time, like a TV screen that was having trouble coming in clearly. As Yugi followed Sarah's steps, he felt the strangest wind blow around them…beckoning, entreating…a sweet whisper from such a chill wind.

Sarah turned back to Yugi, once again regretting bringing him along. She saw that his face was pale from fear… "Are you _really_ sure you want to do this?"

Yugi hesitated. True…what he was doing wasn't even _questionable_ **because **it was so crazy…but he trusted Sarah. She _had _told him earlier that no one would be able to notice one more human if they didn't make a spectacle of themselves.

Besides…truthfully, he had this feeling that he should come. Yugi didn't understand why, so suddenly, he felt as if he _had_ to be near Sarah. He couldn't understand why in heaven's name he should think it was _safer_ to waltz into a den of lions then to keep his distance…

But something, whether it was his heart or his gut, compelled him to come. Yugi found himself nodding…it was reluctant, but there was no turning back now.

Sarah smiled at him, a sad sort of smile. It was Yugi's choice. But she _knew_ she would blame her overconfidence and foolish impatience if anything happened.

"Let's not waste time then…" She murmured, motioning for Yugi to follow.

Get in, get out, was the plan. The only question was, will it work?

* * *

"So who's the unlucky mortal this time?" A guard appearing seventeen asked the man standing watch beside him. Their silvery cloaks fluttered by as boredom had settled over both minds.

"Another little brat." His partner grumbled back, shrugging.

"And tell me again why a little kid needs seven guards?" The rookie ventured.

"Because somebody might try to steal 'em."

"What for?"

"I don't know."

"Well, someone should."

"…Save it for someone who cares."

"I'm someone who cares."

"Oh, you _would_. Man, why do I always get stuck with the annoying ones? I'm gonna have a talk with the boss about this and—ugh."

The rookie stared as his associated made the instantaneous decision to study the inside of his eyelids. "You okay?"

"Well, judging by the growing lump on his head, junior, I'd say that's a no. But, hey, if it makes you feel any better…you can find out."

**Thud**

"You know, Sarah, that wasn't very nice." Yugi told Sarah as she strolled out of her hiding place and examined the unconscious guards.

"Mm hmm…" Sarah hummed absently as she dug in one's cloak pocket for keys. She held up a silvery prize in the moonlight with a smirk of triumph. Then she shook her head and 'tsk'ed. "How come they never get smart enough to get a better lock?"

Yugi sighed, seeing his breath in the air, and shivered. "Can we skip the sarcasm this time? It's creepy here…"

"Hey, this is my home, yanno." Sarah muttered, finding the key to the great gray door and jamming it in the lock. With a turn and a click, the scent of blood assaulted their noses. Sarah ran her tongue over her dry lips and started forward. So far, so good.

"So, this person is in here?" Yugi whispered, following the vampiress, only a step behind. He looked at the walls and grimaced. Red was everywhere. The floors were even worse.

"Don't pay them any attention if you can help it." Sarah murmured, anticipating his thoughts. "If it helps, focus on me. And yes, _they_ should be here. We must be quiet now, though."

Sarah led the way solemnly, grimacing herself occasionally. The human side within her shrank back at this vile place. Even what was vampire in her was disgusted…and yet…

As anticipated, another guard awaited them near the inner chamber. Puzzled for a moment, Sarah considered her options. It wouldn't be easy to get him away from there…or to knock him out.

Hiding away and sneaking up on somebody was one thing. But when there's nothing to hide in and only one entrance, it's not quite the same. Sure, she could attack him. One guard, no big deal. However, it would be a little hypocritical with that whole "no spectacles" speech.

And one guard can always yell loud enough to get a legion running. There was her speed, of course. But unlike back in human country, this guy had the same speed.

But…the "entertainment" would start soon. Sarah didn't have _time_ for a brainstorming session. And she had gone to all that trouble to get the keys. 'The keys! Of course!'

Sarah carefully reached into her cloak and pulled out the keys, being as quiet as demi-humanly possible. She grinned. 'Perfect.'

The keys had a special mark on them, which marked the left hand of Marik's officials. Absolutely perfect. Now, if she could forge the mark…ooh. Problem. She didn't exactly carry a pen. Nooo…but she did carry a dagger. Oh, darn. She scowled.

With an inward sigh, she pulled out her dagger, making Yugi raise an eyebrow and mouth 'What are you doing?'

She shrugged and mouthed back 'you'll see.' She handed him the keys and motioned for him to let her see them. Then she tapped the mark on the keys and motioned to her hand. He eventually nodded, grasping the vague concept.

Taking the dagger, she carefully cut into the back of her hand. Yugi's eyes popped. 'Oh. So…_that_…yikes.'

Biting her lip in concentration, Sarah finished the mark and looked it over. She had been extremely careful, because…well, because she only _had_ one left hand.

Quieting her voice to a low hiss, she whispered "Stay here. When he leaves, follow me. If anything goes wrong, _run_."

Sarah walked around the corner to the door where the guard stood and she trained a vicious glare on him, then strode up to him purposefully, squared her shoulders and barked "What do you think you're _doing_, just standing around here!"

The guard looked startled, but after his silence, fought back with an equally withering glare. "Just who do you think _you _are?" He demanded, scoffing.

She rolled her eyes and held up her left hand like an FIB agent holds up a badge. "I think the question, _buster_, is who _you_ think _you_ are and how _dare_ you ignore the command of your superior! Master Marik will hear about this…"

The man in front of her blanched a fascinating salt white color, making him seem pale even for his race. "I-I-I…my sincerest apologies." He stammered, coming to attention at once.

Sarah snorted, eyes narrowing like snakish slits. "Save your apologies for our leader. He's summoned you! Get moving on the _double_!"

The guard sprinted out the door so fast, he didn't even _see_ Yugi. Sarah had to force herself to bite back some laughter of relief. She motioned for Yugi to come with her. "Quickly…he'll be back all _too _soon." She whispered and held out her hand for the keys.

Yugi nodded and returned them. Grabbing a hold of them with a jingling sound that was now unavoidable, but inconsequential, the vampiress slid a small brass key into the slot with pleasant familiarity and the door swung open.

A black swirling mist covered the floor and Yugi could just make out a few lights dancing through holes in the stone walls. This room was so dark…so cold, so old…so lonely. It made you sad, somehow, just stepping inside it. It gave you this sense of hopelessness.

"Can't we get some kind of light in here?" Yugi whispered softly, taking a cautious step forward.

"Believe me, you don't _want_ to be able to see in here." Sarah grimaced…she had a headache now. Too many scents. Too much…everything was too much. It was too dark, too cold. 'There!'

There, at the end of the room, bound and gagged, was a small figure, still squirming around while perched atop a crate. Sarah stepped past a couple of rows of chains and reached out to the child who recoiled angrily, despite the obvious fear. Sarah grabbed the kid, murmuring an explanation that she was only here to help. It took a moment, but the…ten year old, Sarah guessed, calmed down enough to be carried.

Taking her back to the entrance, allowing Yugi to see the rescued prisoner in the moonlight, they both saw that it was a she. And she was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, freckled-faced kid. Sarah wasted no time in pulling out her dagger, making the girl recoil from fright. Yugi knelt beside her, since she was on her knees, and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay…" He whispered. "She just wants to help. You'll be okay."

She nodded, reluctantly, and stayed still. Sarah cut the ropes, then removed the gag. "There, now. I'll bet that feels much better, huh, kiddo?"

"Don't call me kiddo, my _name_ is Rebecca." The girl huffed. "But, yes, it does feel better. Now, you said you came to get me out of this horrid place…so please do."

"I wasn't trying to insult you." Sarah muttered, rolling her eyes. "And that's next on the list." She set the keys by the door. "Do you mind if I carry you, Rebecca?"

Rebecca looked over Sarah, raising an eyebrow. "Uh…no thanks, I can walk."

Sarah shook her head. "Oh no you can't. Walk through _that_ crowd? Not happening. I don't think you can run that fast."

"Like you can while carrying me?" Rebecca demanded, scoffing.

Yugi stepped in. "She can. Let's hurry, though." He turned back to Sarah. "You said he'd be back soon."

"Mm. Now, if you'll just let me pick you up…" Sarah took a step towards Rebecca. Rebecca backed away skeptically. Sarah rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake, I'm not gonna bite you, come _here_."

"This is degrading." Rebecca mumbled, but again, reluctantly did as told. Sarah picked her up, cradling her gently, and then turned to Yugi.

He looked concerned. "Are you sure you'll be okay with both of us?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"She's light as a feather. And you're not so bad either. Come on." Sarah motioned for him to get on, though feeling a bit like a pack-mule, and patiently waited as he did.

"What? Can't he walk?" Rebecca asked, blinking.

"Faster this way." Sarah explained…Rebecca stared. And after a momentary thought, a brief kindly pause, and a couple more analyzing blinks:

"You're crazy."

Sarah smiled. "Why _else_ would I be here?"

On that note, Sarah sprinted out of the hall, through the doors, out into the fresh air…they could finally breathe again. They darted through the shadowed places and behind any kind of covering Sarah could find. Rebecca, meanwhile, was recovering from whiplash.

"Maybe you were right about this being faster." She muttered, almost getting motion sickness. "I don't feel so good."

Sarah eyed her warily for a moment, and then remembered to look where she was going. "Warn me before you do anything…I mean it."

"You're not human, are you?" Rebecca asked, looking up at our heroine with the curiosity of a child and the eyes of a scholar.

"Excellent observation. No, I'm not. I'm what they are, with the exception that I'm on your side. I'm not allies with them." Sarah's eyes scanned the area for the portal, as she carefully combed the air with sensing. It was clear. That was easy. A little too easy.

Rebecca looked back at Yugi. "What about you?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope. I'm just a normal human."

Stepping through the portal, Sarah breathed another sigh of relief. Wonderful. Another successful mission. "You know, I expected that to be a lot worse. How anti-climatic."

"Well, I don't know what you were so worried about in the first place. Everything was okay." Yugi added cheerfully.

"So, Rebecca…where do you live?" Yugi asked with a polite smile, anticipating Sarah's need for directions.

"138, Elm Street, Sky Lane." Rebecca instructed. She smiled back at Yugi. "So…what's your name?"

"Yugi. And the person carrying you is Sarah."

Sarah nodded and though having another far-away look in her eyes yet again, she did remember her manners. "Nice to meet you."

It was a ten-minute trip, in which Sarah concentrated on the road, and Rebecca started chatting with Yugi about why he was here with quote "her," and if he had a girlfriend. Sarah snickered…it was hard to help finding that last question amusing. Quite a forward little kid.

Finally, though, all good things must come to an end, and even if this falls nowhere near that category, this did too. "Rebecca, which one?"

"It's the big, white house with the blue trim." Rebecca pointed to the corner house, which had a rather large yard, and a lovely fence, a garden, and various other luxuries.

Sarah dropped down to the sidewalk in front of it noiselessly and whistled. "Nice place."

"Well, I must go. My grandfather will be worried about me. It was nice meeting you, Yugi…oh, and you too Sarah. Good night." She waved and smiled as she went inside, and then winked at Yugi, who didn't even notice.

'Oh, brother.' Sarah shook her head and shrugged. "Yeah, well, now that this whole mess is over…let's head home, shall we?"

Yugi smiled and yawned. "Great idea."

* * *

The journey home was uneasy. While Yugi felt they'd got away with everything intact, Sarah felt…like something was wrong. Yeah, it was this creepy "oops" feeling, that sinks in your gut and tugs away any smile until you realize what's really wrong…and either fix it, or sit down and have a good cry.

Still, the night was young. And the winds had calmed down to a gentle playful breeze. Yet…Sarah looked up to see the moon, gentle patron of the sky, and instantly the weak smile she had attempted dissolved. She stopped. Yugi turned to see what she was looking at.

What a strange sky. It looked so gloomy…

The clouds were gray and dark purple. The normally bright and silver ruler of the night was a dark golden color and it was crescent-shaped. The moon had been such a color before, but never so dark as this. The normally only slightly slanted crescent was lower in form tonight…as if it were eclipsing from the top, instead of the side. It was almost an ominous sight…and made her tense at its dark aura. (1)

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked, now observing his friend instead of the vast expanse.

"No…I guess not." She admitted, feeling a bit foolish. "Superstition, I guess…I don't know. It's just, is it just me, or does that sky give you the creeps?"

"Kinda." Yugi agreed. "But it won't bother you once we're back at Malik's house."

"Yeah. You're right." Her smile eased back into place and she resumed her jump-happy flight. "We'll be there very soon."

Very soon happened to be about thirty more minutes, and the whole while, Sarah couldn't shake this sinking feeling in her stomach. It just wasn't right. Something just wasn't right.

'What is this feeling…?' Sarah clenched her fists. 'Why? Why do I feel this way?'

Malik's house had appeared on the horizon. And it was funny…the closer she got to it, the heavier her heart felt. Shrugging it off, she jumped the last six roofs and perched on the balcony. Her mouth dropped. Yugi flinched. There was a trail of blood on the floor.

"…No." Sarah hissed, fists clenching, fangs visible. As soon as Yugi got off, she flew down the stairs, Yugi in tail. She stopped to glance around the room. It was absolutely ransacked. The wallpaper was torn and hanging off the walls. The door had been reduced to a pile of splinters.

All the windows were shattered…everything beautiful and nice had been destroyed. Everything that had been clean and tidy was a wreck. Sarah felt her heart being slowly ripped out of her chest. She shook her head. "No…"

Yugi's eyes were a picture of sorrow, pity, and concern. "Sarah…where's Malik?"

"I…I don't know. I have to find him." She murmured, tensing. Sarah shook herself and went through the rooms. She wanted to call out Malik's name, but what if the thing that made this mess was still here? Not that she wouldn't _love_ to tear it to shreds…but what if she made things worse?

Yugi tried to keep up with her frantic pace, but it was little use. She darted in and out of rooms…too frantic to scan for life, too forgetful in this moment to use her brains or her nose. 'Malik…'

Four rooms left: Malik's bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, and his study.

Malik's bedroom looked dreadful. The door had been broken off its hinges. The navy curtains had become confetti. The bed had claw marks all over the mattress. The windowpane was a pile of shards on the floor. And everything that couldn't be broken had been flipped over or tossed aside.

Malik's scent was everywhere in this room…but Malik wasn't here.

The kitchen was the scariest yet…blood was smeared on the floor, and on various knives that lay strewn about it. Broken dishes littered the floor like toys in a child's playroom.

This place didn't smell like Malik. It smelled like…evil creatures. This blood wasn't Malik's…that was a relief, and yet, a concern. A battle? The room closest to the kitchen was the bathroom.

At this, she snorted. The bathroom was clean as a whistle. It was _always_ the bathroom! Whatever happened to the good old days?

Lastly, the study. The door had claw marks all over it…red ragged cuts slid deep into the wood's surface. Sarah shoved the door open…to see what had become of her dearest friend. Bookshelves had been turned over. Books lay everywhere…countless pages, countless poets' greatest works, countless writers' memoirs, discarded like trash.

Red trails covered the floor. A cloak here, a broken nail there, more pages…Malik favorite chair torn, another pile of books, another trail. But…Malik. No Malik. She felt relieved…almost. If that was the case, maybe they captured him for questioning…or bait. Well, then she'd just…rescue him.

She had to! Malik would be all right, and then…then she could breathe again. Yugi stepped into the room, panting, and risked a wary, weak smile up at Sarah. "Any luck?"

"No…I think they kidnapped him and I—" Sarah's sentence was cut off, as she felt something. That sinking feeling. She turned, not sure why. There was…something…she cautiously approached Malik's desk.

And felt her heart shatter.

How could she have missed this? Wishful thinking? After such a raid…who would have survived?

There, behind his desk, was Malik. He was dressed in pajamas…obviously, he was attacked while asleep. His clothes were bloody rags, his body limp and lifeless…two streams of blood marked his neck. Claw marks torn through Malik's chest and bruises were visible in the rare places where blood wasn't. He lay, as if sleeping, a picture of peace…of solemn silence. Almost as if to spite the wretched condition his body was in. His hair, wonderful platinum blond, was matted with red.

Sobs choked Sarah's throat and she sank to her knees. She bowed her head, biting her lip till it bled. She clenched her fists until the nails broke her skin. She gently reached out and, trembling, held Malik's hand…it was so cold.

Yugi came up behind her, eyes filling with tears. Poor Malik…only this morning, were they talking and laughing. Now…gone, was another light in this world. He knelt beside Sarah, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered, his own voice choked.

Sarah nodded, unable to speak. Needing just this moment…this moment to accept that he was gone…she reached down and lifted up Malik's body. Yugi watched her carry him.

"I…I can't leave him like this." She murmured in response to Yugi's questioning eyes. She spoke with the tone of a small child, voice cracking with pain. She couldn't even bare to look at Malik's face again. Just carried him, carefully, down the stairs.

It is customary to bury the dead in respect…in vampire culture as well. Even enemies were buried, to show that, if nothing else, they were worthy foes. She _couldn't_ leave Malik like this…

She put a white sheet over Malik's body, then placed him on the couch, and with an expression that looked like she had died with him, Sarah dug the grave of her best friend.

Yugi curled up in a corner, just thinking, allowing some tears to fall…waiting. He knew Sarah needed to be alone…and he felt bad about it…but being with someone who was dead…it made him shudder.

Sarah came back inside quietly, picked up Malik's body with more care then she had ever used in her life, and gently put her child-hood friend to rest. She remembered Malik's journal…his own book…and placed it in the grave with him. Tears fell on the leather-bound cover as she did so…

Next, she covered the grave…Yugi had seen her carry Malik's body outside and followed. He handed her some flowers to put over the earth, which covered the young scholar. Sarah smiled at his kind gesture. A smile like looked like it would make her face break, with all the tears it held back.

There was one thing left, though. A marker for the grave. Yes…a cross. So that everyone who saw it would show respect for the dear soul that had fallen to this world's evil. Unfortunately, such a thing wasn't a household item. She'd have to make one herself. But…it was the least she could do. She _had_ to do anything, _everything_ she could.

The two mourners went inside, and Sarah began to search for the necessary materials to make such a marker…but fate was not with them. All luck and kindness had forsaken them this night.

Sarah grabbed Yugi before he stepped through the door, and to keep him from making any noise of surprise, she put a hand in front of his mouth. She heard voices through the door…laughing, mocking voices.

* * *

"Hey, ya think the boss is right about the half-ling chick bein' here? I mean, after having fun with that wimpy little human, this house has been pretty dead."

A second voice snorted. "You mean the _owner_ of this house has been pretty dead. Kinda dull now that there's no screaming. And stop licking your arm, it's gross, man."

"What? I don't taste that bad! And besides, the stupid human stabbed me! Man…that _hurt_…" The first one whined.

"You big baby! You're not weak like him…and you're a soldier! Besides, if you're _that_ put out, why don't you just punch him again? I don't wanna fly home with you bein' all moody like last time." The second voice sounded like he was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well…there's one down side to that. It doesn't hurt him anymore!" He sulked, whining.

Sarah's eyes flared and her voice was reduced to a violent hiss. "That…_that_…I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna _kill_ him." Her fists shook at her sides.

"Sarah…wait, I know you want to avenge Malik, but don't you think we should---" Yugi wasn't even heard. Sarah's blood was _boiling_ now. Her fangs bared themselves and gleamed crazily in the hazy light.

Sarah shot into the room and slammed the first vampire up against a bookcase, hissing in his face. "Don't like knives, huh?" She hissed, shoving her sword into his gut. "Too bad."

"HEY! It's her!" The second shouted, coming up against her with claws extended, ready to strike. She gave his hand a swift kick and swept his legs. Then, quick as summer lightening, she pinned him to the floor, murder in her eyes. Her dagger was stuck in his heart, causing him to let out a shrill scream.

Yugi looked away, unable to watch the display of his broken-hearted friend's rage. 'Sarah…'

Sheesh. Another scarring moment. Poor Yugi. Heck, poor Sarah. No, no, poor MALIK! ;; What aaaaaam I doooing? Weak smile

"And the world heals a little…" Sarah murmured, eyes still ablaze as she sliced through the vampire's chest, and with a terrible shriek, he fell limp. Not bothering to wipe off her blade yet, she turned to the first vampire, who's heart had also failed to beat on as it would have for many years to come…

Sarah pulled her blade out of his stomach and let his body drop with a heavy thud. The anger in her eyes cooled and her rage was no more. She felt sick again…

She cast another disgusted glance at the creatures on the floor, and stooped to grab some things that the second vampire had been carrying. With a heavy sigh, she slipped them into her pocket, and abandoned the room for the original reason for coming inside. Yugi lingered outside.

_

* * *

Sarah's POV_

I can't hear my heart beating anymore…it was pounding in my ears before, but now, it feels like it's just stopped. A splintered piece of a door slowly becomes a cross with the use of a knife…Yugi's still outside.

I keep scanning the area, over and over, making sure that he'll be okay out there. Yugi's just…standing there, I think. He hasn't moved. I feel horrible…I know he didn't want to see that.

It was like…I couldn't stop myself.

Malik…

First mom, now you.

I remember the day we met, you know? I remember…it's such a clear memory, now…they say when you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. Maybe, when other people die, it's the same thing. Only…it's their life you revisit.

Do you remember, my friend? Do you remember the little girl you knew, long ago?

_End Sarah's POV_

_**

* * *

**__**Flash back **_

"What's the matter, kid? Don't wanna play?" A large twelve-year-old gangster wanna-be and his team of thug-tykes shoved around an 8-year-old. He was thin and pale, with the most curious violet colored eyes and a wild head of bright blonde hair.

"Leave me alone!" The kid yelled, tears in his eyes. He stood up, trying to run away, only to trip and fall to the ground again. It hurt…the hard, cold stone of an abandoned building. He just wanted to be left alone…alone, like he always was.

The boy assaulting him sneered, laughing in his face. "Aww, what's wrong?"

"Just go away…" He murmured, tears running down his cheeks. "Just go away and leave me alone."

"Why should we?" Another kid piped up, laughing.

"Because it would be nice." A soft voice offered. A girl, no more nine years old, stepped into the ring surrounding the boy. She had bright eyes, wore no smile, but did not frown. She stood in front of the boy on the ground.

"Oh, so now the freak has a _girl_ fighting his battles for him? Oooh, I'm so scared…we could get cooties!" They all broke off in their taunts to laugh.

The girl's eyes burned brighter then before as she held her ground. "Go away." She repeated quietly.

The 12-year-old scoffed, and wound up, about to punch the obstacle in his way…she didn't even flinch. The punch stopped, an inch away from her face, halted by her own hand clenching around his. Slowly, she twisted his arm. Not enough to break it, but enough to get the message across.

"Oww…that hurt!" The old shook his hand out, wincing, and the others laughed. "Hey, cut it out, you guys! It's not funny!"

Everyone promptly stopped laughing…but not because he'd told them to, rather, because the girl who they'd thought so funny had now grown two black wings, almost as long as she was tall. They all turned around and ran away screaming. _Then_, she smiled.

Retracting her wings until they vanished into her back, she turned around to face the dirty looking child on the floor. She bent down, and saw him flinch. "Don't hurt me!"

"I won't." She assured him, making a horizontal and vertical line across her chest. "Cross my heart, I won't. What 'cha doing way out here by yourself? Where are your mom and dad?"

The boy sniffed, eyeing her warily. "I'm an orphan…" He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffed again. "My parents were killed by monsters with black wings."

The little girl's face twisted into strange study of sympathy, pity, guilt and sorrow. This poor soul…all alone. The girl made a decision. "I'm sorry." She murmured sincerely, voice full of understanding. "So, you're all alone?"

The boy slowly nodded, tears still stinging the back of his eyes. "Yeah."

"Then…wanna be friends?" The girl broke into a brilliant grin, extending her hand to him to help him up. Her friendly grin faded after a moment of hesitation.

"Friends?" He asked, blinking up at her, surprised. "Really?"

Her smile easily returned. "You bet. I never get to meet kids my own age…it'll be cool having someone to hang out with. And if any one ever wants ta bug ya, they'll have to get through _me_ first! So…friends?"

He grabbed her hand and smiled, his sorrow slowly melting away. "Best friends."

"Awesome!"

_**End flash back **_

Sarah had changed since then. After all, change is part of growing up. But her friendship with Malik had only gotten stronger since that day. "Best friends" they promised. Forever.

Sarah's eyes slowly filled with fresh tears, which unstoppably tumbled down her cheeks yet again…her lips drew together in a bittersweet smile, and her eyes sparkled, just a little bit.

_Sarah's POV_

The cross I made for Malik is finished now. It's not very pretty…but it'll do. I cut a cross-shaped hole in the middle of the bigger cross and slid a silver necklace cross inside it. …That's better.

I can't stand it…

Even though I got the revenge I wanted, it doesn't make the pain go away. It numbed…only a little.

This feeling is like a monster inside of me, ripping through my heart…it hurts so much.

I sheath my dagger thoughtlessly…everything feels surreal right now. I walk outside, Yugi looks up at me and I look back at him. It's hard to look him in the eyes right now, even though I try. Giving up or moving on, I walk to the fresh mound of dirt and place the red cross with the silvery center at the head of the grave.

It's…finished.

Good bye, forever, my friend.

I'll never forget.

_End Sarah's POV _

* * *

"Yugi, it's time to go." Sarah called monotonously, voice just strong enough to reach his ears. She walked back, heart and shoes both feeling heavy. Her voice sounded hoarse from crying. "We…can't stay here any longer."

Yugi nodded, wiping his eyes. "Where should we go?"

"I…I don't know. I can't think of anywhere safer then here, but then, that's not saying much right now." She sighed, gazing up at the sky.

Yugi licked his lips thoughtfully. "I think I know of a place."

"You _do_?" Sarah stared at him incredulously, pretending to be shocked.

"Well, yes. You always get to pick where we go, so now it's my turn." Yugi's smile slowly returned, lightening the heavy mood with whatever consolation it could give.

"Fine, anywhere but here. Anything you want to get before we go?" Sarah managed another weak smile in return and motioned up at the towering house.

"Uh…to tell you the truth, I'd…rather not go in there." He shifted uncomfortably, eyes sliding to the floor.

Sarah couldn't help sympathizing with him. She didn't want to go inside either…seeing Malik's blood again and all…but then, she was more used to this then Yugi was. "I'll get your bag then. Wait here."

Yugi nodded, waiting by the door again for his friend's return. Sarah took as little time as she could. The more time she stayed in this place, the more she was reminded of vampiric needs, and the more she thought of that, the more disgusted she was with herself for thinking of "food" at a time like this.

But, another problem arose, as problems are prone to do, and with the cosmic forces being on a roll here and all, it was inevitable.

Sarah and Yugi had barely gotten off the ground…when…well…

"Oh, no." Hissed Sarah, who felt she had already dealt with more then enough tonight. This was a _bad_ time to mess with her. A _very_ bad time indeed.

Yugi sighed…why? Why did it always happen this way? "Who is it?"

A low growl rose in Sarah's throat. "Who else? Marik. Bad news and worse news. Which do you want first?" She carefully glided across the rooftops, trying to pick out a safe route. "Duck!"

"Bad news." Yugi ducked underneath a metal pipe on the roof of a building.

"The bad news is that Marik's definitely following us." Sarah reached one of the taller buildings, which had a sign on it that she didn't care to try and make out, and surveyed the surroundings.

"And the worse news?" Yugi tried to follow her line of sight in curiosity.

Sarah's brow furrowed in concentration, but eventually, she relaxed and jumped to the next rooftop. "The worse news is that he isn't alone."

"Oh, _boy_."

"Yup." Sarah chuckled. "You know, I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Do you know how many people he has with him?" Yugi asked, once again keeping _his_ concentration on not falling off.

"Fif…hang on…yeah, fifteen." Sarah nodded. "Sixteen including Marik. Hmm…if we don't make it to this place that you were talking about, we're going to need a plan B. Now…if I could just…ah—oh!" Sarah faltered, stopping suddenly, nearly making Yugi fall off.

"Gaaah…warn me before you do that!" Yugi yelped, casting a fearful glance at the ground below and flinched. That would have given him _such_ a headache.

"Sorry…it's just, I just got an idea." Sarah said as she slowly started to grin. "Yeah…you see that cemetery over there?"

Yugi did not like the sudden topic change. At _all_. No body wants to hear about cemeteries when they're living a horror flick. "Yeah, so…?"

Sarah changed course, still grinning. "Couldn't have been in a better place."

"Is that so?" Still not liking it. "I'm afraid to ask, but what does a graveyard have to do with anything?"

"Well, I hate to say it…but my biggest liability while fighting right now is you. No offense, I'm just too concerned about them going after you, which means I'll start worrying instead of concentrating. A graveyard would be a perfect place to fight in."

"You know…it's always a graveyard. So, _why_ a graveyard? Just…why? What _is_ the attraction of fighting on top of dead people?"

Sarah laughed. "Yugi, don't you see? Okay, pop quiz: what do you find in a graveyard?"

Yugi frowned. "Dead people."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I mean _other_ then that."

"Graves."

Sarah shook her head. "Getting warmer. What's _on_ the graves?"

"Head stones."

She sighed, so close. "Okaaay…what _else_ do you find on the graves, besides head stones?"

"Cr…ohhh!" Yugi's eyes almost popped out of his head as he realized what Sarah had been getting at. "Crosses!"

"Bingo!" She nodded enthusiastically. "Graveyards have crosses…and, strangely enough, it's extremely hard to 'sense' other creatures in there. A human's aura stands out less then a vampire, so, me they'll notice…but you? Probably not. And speaking of our pals, I don't think out maneuvering them is an option with the directions you gave me."

"Wait, wait, _wait_. Hang on a second…they can still smell me, right?" Yugi asked, skeptic. Sure, it sounded like a good plan…

Sarah's eyes couldn't have sparkled any more if they had extra strength batteries. Her grin was absolutely wolfish, especially with her fangs showing. "Nope. Hehe…the other thing that graveyards are notorious for keeping is flowers. There are so many different smells there, that it's like finding a needle in a mile long haystack."

Yugi relaxed, a little bit. "So…tell me why vampires hang around places like that if they make it so difficult to fight?"

"You'll have to remember that you guys have a pretty skewed idea of what we're really like…and last I checked, there are no history books on vampires in the library. But…though I personally _don't_, maybe they think like I do." Sarah suggested. Finally, she sighed. "Yugi, I hate to say it, but…we're _going_ to the graveyard. My apologies for the little detour."

"It's better to be with dead people then to be dead people, I guess." Yugi mumbled "optimistically," as he locked his sights onto the flowery battlegrounds ahead.

* * *

An illuminated figure swayed, in a dizzy sort of way, but maintained his focus. He drew in a shaky breath.

"Isn't the bloody little angel cute, brother? Oh, dear…he's all dirty now." Dark laughed, aiming a sinister grin at his lighter half.

"You can laugh. But your laughter will turn hollow soon enough. You see little and think you know much." Light resigned himself to his thoughts. Everything was slowly going downhill, and he knew. Soon…soon, a time would come…where he would be tested.

Soon, he would see if it was possible…

Light and Dark…

* * *

1: If this sounds "out there," wrong again, people. That came straight from personal experience. It _was_ pretty creepy. And I've seen a golden moon many times. At least five times in memory. They look best when it's a full moon.

In fact, to tell you the truth, I saw another one Wednesday 14th, this month. Man…it was pretty, but, I like silver more then gold. (Boy, now that's a rare opinion.)

By the way, now you all know why Yugi had to come! Huzzah! Also, I have decided to never tell anyone my plot points ever ever EVER again. Because I absolutely despise the feeling I get when I end up changing them. I keep struggling with plots nowadays. It's…annoying.

This…whole thing…makes little to no sense.


End file.
